Maybe This Time
by Aruka
Summary: Clemi: The Magic Knights returns to Cephiro after five years; with the other settled in, Umi finds herself back in a situation she struggled to get away from years ago.
1. Maybe This Time Prologue

Title: Maybe This Time

**Title: **Maybe This Time

**Genre: **General / Romance

**Pairings:** Clef x Umi

**Rating:** T (13+ Only)

**Lit., Type: **Song Fiction

**Song:** Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy

**Author: **Aruka

**Summary: **Clef and Umi parted ways after the Magic Knights saved Cephiro from destruction and invasion. Umi's struggles and anguish led her to take comfort from a certain Mage whom she confided her tears to; but all was not well when she realized her love for him. He stood by her; Clef, feeling responsible for the girl's dilemma lends her a hand- letting her pour out her troubles. Little did he know he was falling for her as well; soon, the Magic Knights needed to get back home to Tokyo. Hikaru and Fuu were able to tell their loved ones in Cephiro know their feelings; Umi however sealed the love in her heart and left without telling him. And he, the Master Mage Clef, did nothing but to respect this and let his romance for her be left untapped. What would happen if they find themselves meeting eyes again? His Sky and her Ocean…

**Disclaimer:** _Magic Knight Rayearth_ belongs and is copyrighted to Clamp. I am merely expressing a fandom by writing this fic. If by any chance, I had spoiled the Original Story, please bear with me. Thanks and much love from yours truly.

**Maybe This Time**

Prologue

--

Umi lay restless in her bed with eyes filled tears, which for some reasons had been flowing from the time she woke up. A soft sob escaped her lips audible enough for her friend to hear. Hikaru, who happened to be standing by the window, heard this; her hands stretched out in the air. Worried, she walked over the blue haired girl's bedside, nudging her gently to check if she was alright. Umi, feeling reclusive, shook her head and shuffled herself into the covers, muttering.

"I'm fine Hikaru, don't worry."

The Fire Knight however, didn't take this. With worried eyes and a concerned heart, she crept under the blanket and hovered over her friend, staring at her with her cat-like trade.

"Umi," she whispered, grinning at her. "It's a beautiful day today. Just look out there!"

Hikaru, ecstatic as ever, sat up and threw the blanket over, revealing them both out of the comfy layers of Umi's blanket.

"A wonderful day awaits us! It's finally here Umi, finally…"

Umi's cerulean eyes darted over the window Hikaru was pointing at. Yes, it was definitely a beautiful day; the sun was shining and the sky was clear and delightful in its blue horizon. She sighed, slowly sitting up as Hikaru leaped happily back the window, opening the panes with much enthusiasm; Hikaru's ruby eyes widening in glee as the blue waters of Tokyo Bay surprised her view. Umi, who had been downhearted since she woke up, cast her eyes away from the view. It had been nearly four years since Hikaru and Fuu moved in her condo unit near the bay. The two were happy just to be with her, and she as well. She smiled to herself, slipping out of bed lazily and went over her vanity dresser.

"Oh Hikaru, you're excitement is scaring me."

Hikaru and Umi looked back to see who it was. Not so surprisingly, there was a blonde girl with emerald eyes standing by the ajar door, smiling. It was Fuu. Umi smiled, and Hikaru instantaneously swayed towards the door, holding Fuu's hand in pleasure.

"Fuu," She exclaimed, smiling broadly at the blonde female. "The day has come! We're finally-"

Fuu cut in excitedly, smiling whole-heartedly as she hugged Hikaru warmly, tears welling up on her eyes dramatically. "Yes, we're finally going back to Cephiro! I know." Releasing her friend, they chorused in giggle; the thought of being back in their lovers arms made them feel alight and electrified.

Umi watched her friends' cheer, feeling happy for them both.

"Cephiro…'"

She found herself muttering, her back now drawn to her gleeful company. Her heart was joyous, for her friends were to be finally happy with their love. However, she can't help but feel hollow. Going back to Cephiro was perilous; it gives way to so much heartache and yet, promises a lot of romance in a way. Umi can't get over that fact. It was a gamble on her end. She was utterly confused.

"Umi,"

The Water Knight came to a start. She turned to look at Fuu, who plastered a look of concern in her eyes. The girl seemed worried, same was Hikaru.

'_I shouldn't worry them. My heart could wait, theirs is the most important for now…'_

She told herself, walking over towards her two friends. "We'll all be back in Cephiro. Our happiness awaits us there. Not to mention our friends." Umi felt her heart skip a beat. _'Happiness, Cephiro…'_ She hugged Hikaru and Fuu in an embrace, enveloping them in her arms tight, and held back a sob of uncertainty with Hikaru and Fuu returned the favor.

'_Clef…'_ Umi felt something hot brew in her eyes, wetting her cheeks. Without notice, her cries welled out of her, for reasons she denies and neglects. Being Hikaru and Fuu's best friend, she was ultimately happy for them both. They mattered so much to her, and their happiness shall be hers; much like their smiles, it'd her own; she couldn't ask for more. Or so that's what she made herself to believe.

**--**

He gazed hazily out the water fountain in the center of the garden from his birds eye view in his room's patio. The Mage watched the flowing water stream down the fountain, his eyes reflecting that of the water. It had been one of those depressing mornings when he awoke from the visions of the Water Knight in his dreams. It had been so long since he last thought of her; her memory lingered in his memories vividly, as if it was just yesterday when she would come to his room and cry her heart out to him. He sighed, shaking his head to deter the memories from getting through him. Clef, the powerful Master Mage of Cephiro, having a hard time to get over a girl from another world was silly. But silly as it may seem, he didn't care. The girl was one of a kind; given the chance, he'd tell her what he left unsaid and cherish her if it's the last thing he do.

"But I know it's nay possible…" He whispered softly, fists clenched against the marble surface of the veranda. "Oh Umi, if only-"

The Mage turned his head to his door, finding a rose-headed female stand between the entrances of his room.

"Caldina-"

He said bluntly, eyeing her directly as she moved in slowly, handing him over a scroll. "The Council wishes to see you today after breakfast, Master." Her eyes loomed in fret, having overheard him say the Water Knight's name. She was about to speak, but he halted her with his words.

"I shall see them. You may leave."

The illusionist was hesitant to depart, but staying wouldn't help either way. Knowing the Mage, he prefers to have his quiet time, than to relinquish the memory of the blue haired female with anyone. With a bow, she turned her heel and fled the room.

**--**

The Knights watched the busy people on the streets from the tower. With a smile, Umi looked to her side, where Hikaru and Fuu stood. They gave the same smile at her, nodding. At last the time has come.

'_I couldn't be happier for them…'_ Umi inhaled her last breathe of Tokyo's air.

"It was clever of you to will our return to Cephiro before you abolished the Pillar System, Hikaru."

Blue eyes stared at the redhead's eyes, closing the real emotions she has, not to alarm her friends about it. Fuu agreed with a giggle; Hikaru, with a flushed face scratched the back of her had humbly. Umi took both of their hands and held them tight. With one last look of Tokyo, their closed their eyes and focused their minds to one place. A place where everything had began. The land, where their hearts learned all the brand new emotions they never knew.

"Cephiro…" They chorused in voice and thought; feeling a heated sense of light surround them, as the ground seemed to cascade away from their feet; a strong gust of brushing upon them; a familiar feeling washing over their bodies. They were falling.

--

As they slowly opened their eyes, they found themselves up in the air, bodies being brought down due to the estranged land's gravity. They were back, back to their new found home.

"Cephiro! We're here."

They heard Hikaru's voice echoing in the air, a smile in all their faces. Each of them glanced up at each other, nodding as if they had the same train of thoughts. With a swift movement of their right across their left hand, a familiar ornament magically formed around it; the gem corresponding according to their element.

"Rayearth," Hikaru was the first to summon. Followed by Fuu, who called out- "Windam…"

Umi closed her eyes and felt the breeze to course through her. Yes, she was back. With a smile, she moved her hand over her gem, calling her Rune God.

"Selece..!"

--

Cephiro's castle ground in slight tremor; a familiar presence vacated the Land. The Mage and his Council ran out the Main Balcony as well as nearly everyone in the Castle.

Ferio, the Prince of Cephiro rushed to the crowd, followed by Lantis who stood guard of the Royal Prince. With quizzical looks on their faces, they searched for answers in their eyes, but found nothing. It was peaceful, and the incoming presences weren't of any evil, but it was alarming none the less, since this has never happened before. Caldina, Ascot and Presea followed in shortly, panting as they had ran across the Castle to see what was going on. They found no answer with the people already gathered there. Lafarga walked over the Mage, eyes in question.

"I have no idea…"

He said inwardly; the crowd getting restless, murmurs getting louder by the minute.

"Oh my, look!"

It was Caldina who screeched almost excitedly in surprise. Everyone drew their attention to where she pointed. Up in the sky, there they were; the three Rune Gods of the Magic Knights, flying gracefully in the air with their Knights.

Ferio and Lantis pushed out of the crowd, catching both their lovers in their arms as they fled down their Rune's. They embraced each other tight in their arms, tears welling up in their eyes. Everyone watched them in cheer. The Magic Knights had returned. Clef glanced up the last Knight, who had just departed from her Genie. She's changed a lot. His eyes wandered hers, savoring her presence.

"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu- oh my god, you're back!"

Presea cheered, with Caldina by her side, leaping in joy. Umi smiled in response, both her friends being consumed in their lover's arms. She stood there, smiling perpetually with a genuine look, however reluctant deep in her heart, eyeing everyone in the crowd; scanning their happy faces- his lovely face.

It was there and then, when their eyes met again; her Ocean and his Sky. They reflected each other's blue orbs, time seemingly stopped at that moment.

'_Clef…'_ Umi whispered in her thought.

The Mage gazed at her in surprise, his heart pounding ferociously in his chest._ '…Umi…'_

_--_

**To Be Continued…**

_--_

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked my little Intro. Please Review! It'll be much appreciated. Oh, and I recommend you listen to "Maybe This Time" by Michael Murphy which reading this. Love lots!


	2. Chapter 1 Musing Over

…Previously On Maybe This Time…

**Previously On Maybe This Time…**

It was there and then, when their eyes met again; her Ocean and his Sky. They reflected each other's blue orbs, time seemingly stopped at that moment.

'_Clef…'_ Umi whispered in her thought.

The Mage gazed at her in surprise, his heart pounding ferociously in his chest._ '…Umi…'_

**Maybe This Time**

Chapter 1: Musing Over

"_Two old friends meet again_

_Wearin' older faces_

_And talk about the places they've been_

_Two old sweethearts who fell apart_

_Somewhere long ago_

_How are they to know?_

_Someday they'd meet again_

_And have a need for more than reminiscin'_

_-Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy"_

--

Everything was vivid and blurry at the same time, as if her eyes had betrayed her vision. Could it be true, or was it just another dream? Umi stood near motionless; Selece, her Rune God stood side by side with the other Gods outside the balcony. That very moment, her thoughts wavered frantically, unsure of the picture brought before her. The marble floor, the intricate designs and arts of the Castle- they shot her immediately.

'_It's almost unreal, like a fairy tale…'_

Her breath choked in her throat, inhaling the frail scent of Cephiro's greens wind up in the air; the heated warmth of Rayearth's Volcano, Windam and his Wind and of course, her Ocean, hers and Selece. Umi can't believe the feeling. She was stunned; eyes wandering to every face she found familiar. There was Caldina. She barely changed; her rose colored hair tied up in a pony tail on her head and her Chizetan costume. Umi smiled. And the next person, blonde long hair- she couldn't be mistaken; her slender body, the curvaceous curves.

'_Presea…'_ she eyed the female with much amusement, feeling herself grow back into little motion, her fingers flickering on her side.

There too, was Ascot. He was the same as when she had left. At least, by now, his body was appropriate for his age. This made her smile, wondering how much her little friend had matured over time. And a few steps from her, was Ferio and Lantis enveloped in Fuu and Hikaru's embrace. She felt alight, happy for them both. And on Caldina and Presea's side, was Lafarga holding hands with the rose haired lady.

"What the…"

She unconsciously muttered, her eyes fixated on Lafarga and Caldina's hands. Umi had no memories of them being this close when she was there a few years back, and now- they were, and they. Gasping, her hands fled on her mouth, holding there as surprise resided her big, bright blue eyes. Caldina chuckled as she saw the aquamarine eyed girl wheeze in astonishment.

"Heheh, I suppose you need an explanation, huh?" Caldina's cheeks flushed slightly, but against Lafarga's, his was obviously brighter. Umi nodded; Hikaru and Fuu turned their heads to them, with the same quizzical look on their faces.

"We, uhm, got married a few months after you girls left… so,"

Caldina leaped towards Umi, holding her hands tight on hers, grinning. Umi, felt awkward when Caldina raced up to her, gripping her hand before cuddling her relentlessly; her face being buried in the soft mounds of her breast.

"Can't… breathe…"

Umi managed to say in sparse intake of air. Everyone started to laugh, giggles surrounded the air whilst Caldina let go of the Water Knight. Umi, on the other hand was flustered like silly, glaring at Caldina with distaste and embarrassment automatically. She was barely there in spirit and thought, but she anyway managed to mutter a remark at Caldina.

"You pervert..!"

She coughed, pursing her lips into an annoyed pout, but eyes discerning with happiness at the thought of her friends missing her.

'_I must be dreaming, this feels so real, it can't be true!'_ She doubted the situation, but she knows enough that this is real, very real.

Not far, Umi looked at Presea who seemed to be amused of her accusation towards the illusionist; Caldina, snorted playfully towards the blacksmith.

Without much ado after, Umi felt someone staring hard on her. She searched for that certain glare. Ascot seemed to have been staring at her for a while, but he was also too busy cheering for Ferio and Lantis to be the culprit. The Water Knight sighed, shrugging the feeling off her shoulder. As she turned to the side of the terrace, there he was- crystalline blue orbs, staring sharply and endearingly at her. A fluttering feeling warped in her stomach, like butterflies- and a cold shiver to her spine, nervous at the sight of him being there, gazing upon her intensely.

'_Please, stop… you're making me weary…'_ voicing herself in her thought, she watched him with plea; hopeless and flushed, she turned away from his gaze with remorse. _'I don't want to remember. I'm over you already!'_ She made herself believe in her harsh thought, no longer wanting to relive the emotions that once vacated her heart.

She looked back once again, this time their eyes locked in utmost misery and romance, their gaze was a tell-all conversation between them. It was strange, but they never truly knew how they did it; but it was there- and each others grief was torturing them both, especially him who sought through her breaking heart.

'_Umi…'_ The wind brushed against his pale lavender hair softly, his kind, affectionate eyes watching her carefully with no intensions of letting her leave his longing gape. _'You're back, but are you truly back..?'_ He asked himself towards her, when she, his object of attention spun on her heel to draw her back on him.

"Don't question me any further, please…"

Her words fled to him and only him. The silence of her whisper travelled to his ears with sadness and grief. Clef stepped towards her, but she was soon scooped away by Presea and Caldina along with the others.

**--**

Later on, the skit ended a little over ten minutes when they arrived. Finishing their initial greetings, the girls were led by their friends to the huge lounge.

The Magic Knights stood there in flabbergast; the Castle had changed a lot since their departure. It was beautiful when they first resided for some time there before, but now, Cephiro was back in its true nature, perhaps a greater deal than it was before, had their jaws drop at its fine exquisiteness.

"Cephiro has changed a lot since we were last here."

Fuu, the Magic King of Wind complemented with a smile, as she sipped on a cup of hot tea. The fresh invigorating scent tickled her nostrils delightfully, watching the small ripples subside when she left it back on the table. Hikaru, on the other hand was ecstatic as ever, having her self immersed outside, in the garden; flailing and running about with Lantis on her side. They all laughed for a bit, except for a certain Blue Magic Knight who stood in the balcony in her quiet resolve.

"What's wrong with Umi?" The blonde blacksmith asked of Fuu in wonder. It wasn't like her to be so consumed in silence. Everyone, including the Master Mage stared at Fuu, as if they'd get the answer straight from her eyes.

Fuu shook her head. "I'm not so sure myself," she started, gazing at the person in question worriedly. "She was acting strange-" but she was cut off; azure orbs staring at her closely.

"Who's acting strange?" Umi asked innocently, hovering over Fuu. The Wind Knight smiled wryly, rejoining her. "No one; I was just…"

"Oh." Umi said in a bland manner, knowing it's her they're talking about. Eyes still connected on her four-eyed friend. "I'll be going to my room now. Today's been very tiring for me." With that said, Umi trailed to the door to leave in peace, still wrapped complete silence she's not known for.

The very energetic Fire Knight popped back into the room just as she was about to exit. With a huge smile on her face, she scooted over Umi and started to wrap herself around her arm. Umi blinked, drawing her hand quickly away, questioning her friend. Hikaru said nothing, but ventured over her again and took her by the hand, tugging her to a nearby couch next across their friends.

"No Hikaru, I'm tired…"

Swatting her friends hand away, Umi left without a word and fled to her room with a mindful of thoughts.

--

Entering her spacious room, she stood meekly behind the door, recalling how long it had been since she was last there. With half closed eyes, she observed the ornate hall. It looked the same as when she had left it. The plush floor felt good on her now bared feet. She smiled half-heartedly, beaming upon the huge tapestry on the wall with Selece's symbol, with the intricate beads of sapphire and gems completing the arduous pattern. Everything was perfect, and she felt sleep slowly creeping upon her. With one swift move of her feet, she gaited tranquilly towards her bed. She slowly lounged downwards, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender on her linen. A smile washed the frailty on her lips, taking another whiff of the inviting fragrance.

"Lavender…"

Choking on her word, a hot surge of liquid trailed off on her cheeks. Eyes watery with sobs and hiccups on her throat. Umi laid there, hands balled into fists, clenching the smooth satin blanket of her bed. With a sigh, she wrapped herself under the sheets, crying her heart out all over again like this morning.

"Oh Clef…" she muffled in her tears, insensibly drifting off to slumber unknowingly.

Little did she know- a tall, dark clad figure stood by her door. His heart sank miserably on his chest, watching her fall to sleep with tears drying up on her face. Biting his lips, he barely dared to breathe as his eyes absorbed her curled up form beneath the sheets, weeping even as she dozed off.

"Forgive me. I'll make it up to you, if it's the last thing I do…" The Mage took one last look at her before leaving.

--

Back in the lounge, Hikaru rubbed the hand Umi swatted earlier. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her animated cat ears twitching like an upset little kitten. Taking a glace at Fuu, she asked;

"Is Umi gonna be okay?"

Her friend nodded, smiling at her assuring the Fire Knight. "She will be. Just a bit under the weather, I guess." Fuu was not sure, but she had to stall Hikaru before she gets really worried.

"O-okay…" Hikaru pouted, leaning her head against Lantis' arm. Her feet twitched playfully on the carpet, smoothing her locks on her lover's firm arm.

"Do you think, she really…" Hikaru paused for sometime.

The Mage had returned, and heard the conversation for quite a while as she stood by the door.

"I mean, if Umi wanted to really go back here?"

Ferio laughed, stomping a hand on the hand rest of his couch with Fuu on his side concentrating on Hikaru. "Of course she does! We all know Umi; she wouldn't do something she doesn't like."

Everyone looked towards the Prince, all of them agreeing and nodding in response. Presea, with much concerned for her favorite Fire Knight hovered over her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't fret. Ferio has a point; if our Water Knight didn't want to return, she would've told you, right?" Presea smiled over at Fuu, who was contemplating in awe for her friend.

"…Right?" She repeated, now looking at their friends gathered there.

Hikaru moved her head, "You're right, she's probably just ill." Smiling gleefully this time, she nuzzled back on Lantis, somehow feeling better with the response of her dear comrades.

Mage Clef quietly resumed a seat away from everyone, his face rested on his hand, listening to them converse; but he knew better. Umi probably didn't want to go back. He sighed, massaging his temple lightly.

'_Darn Clef, this is not the time for that! She's here, and it's your chance!'_ He wandered to her again. Remembering how her long, beautiful silky hair reminded him of the gorgeous falls; as well as her azure eyes that resembled the deep, wonderful oceans of Cephiro. He smiled, chuckling to himself slightly; a hint of happiness glowed in his eyes as she recalled her childish antics- her terrible temper and nuisance towards him. Yes, it was her. The one girl that made his world go 'round. One of a kind was she. And he loved her for it.

--

That same night, Umi woke feeling a familiar pain in her stomach.

"Hungry…" She held her stomach, tossing her body around out of the covers, looking up at the high ceiling above her. Umi rubbed her eyes, her chest heaving for breath, remembering her hard time breathing earlier because of crying. She felt bad, sighing whilst she got up quickly. Moving towards the door, she found her reflection on the mirror, still garbed in her Earthly clothes. Umi examined herself carefully, shaking her head here and there, not liking what she saw. After a minute or two of examining herself, she dashed towards her walk-in closet, knowing there're tons of Cephran clothes there for her to choose from.

"I know its here somewhere…"

She told herself eagerly, searching for her favorite blue knight gown in the array of clothes arranged neatly in their hangers.

"Aha!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, Umi found her dress in a jiffy; but her impulsive trait makes things a lot longer than it really is, but she didn't mind the time. The Magic Knight, being vain and simple would not, could not, and dearly cannot go out of her room looking 'plain' and 'un-presentable'. With a smirk, Umi changed into a white, dress, nearly similar to Princess Emeraud, except it being plain and shorter without the intricate gems, was cut a little under her knees, with slits perfectly placed before her legs at the right length.

Though it made her look like a little too sexy-seductive, she simply shrugged it off, knowing all-too-well that she's the only one who'd see this picture of her on her mirror's reflection. She giggled, watching as the flowing dress draped beautifully on her body; it being a snug around her little waist. This made her forget her worry for the time being, as she slipped on her flats and tip toed out of her room.

--

After having her fair share of a hearty meal, Umi smiled with satisfaction, enjoying the feel of the warm food soothe her hunger. With that done, the Knight cleaned up and put away the dishes and wandered off in the empty corridors. She fluttered across the pathways, dancing on her feet as she whirled around and savored the fact the she's back in Cephiro. In her heart, this was truly her home. Nothing can falter her from that thought, except for one thing. With a shake of her head, she pushed back the thoughts, only wanting to take pleasure in being there.

With her thoughts strained away from the bad, the beautiful maiden heaved a sigh and darted her eyes to a nearby fountain out in the garden. She stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded with joy, her feet leading her to the direction of the water-works forth her. A memory crept back to her; the fountain, tribute to Selece and his Knight. Certainly, how could it not be her favorite place in all of Cephiro?

--

Clef stood by his balcony, the deafening silence rung in his ears uncomfortably. He admired the twinkling objects in the heavens; the night sky filled with numerous stars, shining brightly upon Cephiro's sleeping region. The flashing tiny sparks of gas mirrored in his eyes, his sapphire orbs smiling in astonishment at the wonderful scenery. He then, turned his back from the view and leaned against the patio, his elbows on it for support. His eyes stared down on the floor in deep thought. He thought about her, again. Over and over, he recalled his moments of being with her; being it was just another silly argument or a simple conversation, he cherished them. It always brought a smile on his face, unlike any other.

"I will… for you…" He whispered, his eyes straying outside the garden where he caught a glimpse of a blue flash running out towards the center fountain.

And there it was, standing before the majestic fountain of the Water Knight; Umi, the Magic Knight of Water herself. The huge beautiful craft was made in tribute for Selece and the Water Knight of Cephiro; it was built way before the Magic Knights came to this land, it had been there for so long, no one knows when. There were also homage's for the Knight of Fire and Wind, which were located somewhere in the Castle as they see fit.

His thoughts came back to reality, as he saw her strut around the fountain; Clef watched her in silence, regarding the Blue Knight mentally for her splendor. It never crossed his mind 'till now; how strange was it that the Magic Knight of Water's mark of respect was built right outside his room. Odd, but he didn't mind; he loved it, now realizing this fact.

He observed her with curiosity, wondering what's on her mind. His gaze followed her, as she swayed and moved gracefully around the fountain, her hands dancing in the air as she commanded the water to dance with her, waltzing splendidly with her fine skills. The water heightened, and with a simple gesture of her hand, it splashed up in the air and created a light mist, favoring her body as she freely gazed up with open arms, and welcomed the tiny droplets to fall over her seamless face; her bright eyes watching the stars above in amusement.

Umi giggled softly, taking a deep breath of the fresh evening air outside. The moist, fragrant air was delightful; it was like nothing that she had ever felt. It was perfect. The stars shone brightly in the horizon, reflected by the water which shimmered under the moon light. She was at peace; her soft hair waved in the air whilst she danced. There was that weird feeling of being watched, but she thought it was nothing but a feeling of flattery for her self. As the haze soothed her body, she once again looked up, but to her surprise, saw someone standing before the balcony. It wasn't just a gut feel, she was being watched.

"Clef," she whispered his name softly. It sounded like a mellow chime to his ears. Had it been that long since she last called him like that?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother."

Clef felt a little devastated, knowing that she might want to have her time alone and was about to turn to leave when he heard her speak.

"No, it should be my apology. I shouldn't have been running around here, especially outside your room… Forgive me, I'll just-" He cut her off, "No, there's no need. It's alright."

There was so much longing in their eyes, but none made a move whatsoever to cease this bordered demeanor. Instead, they both stood there, watching each other, eyes locked upon each other; their breath's being taken away by each others presence.

'_Oh god, please don't let her leave just yet…'_ Clef prayed in his mind, his eyes flickering with hope.

Umi stared at him in the same manner; eyes loving, yet mournfully longing for more. _'If I were to die, please let it be now… I'm so happy just to be here, with his eyes lingering on me like that.'_

Both their muted wishes were audible in their eyes. They both knew what each other had in mind and they knew it quite well. Clef, unable to let this silence resume any longer, voiced out, smiling at her in kind.

"It's getting cold out there." He started, quite unsure what to make out next. Umi stood there and bobbed her head in response, glaring at him still.

"I have some tea over; I don't mind sharing with you."

Clef's heart pounded in his chest, but he concealed it; he showed her his resolve of the calm Clef she knew years ago. He didn't want to scare her from him; knowing Umi, at her now current state of evading his presence, would prefer to flee than to stay with a love struck Mage. Watching her look down for a moment, he waited for her reply anxiously.

'_Please say yes! Please…'_

As if she heard his prayer, Umi looked up at him in question. "You wouldn't?" She asked.

"I wouldn't." He smiled, thanking the gods for answering his plea.

The blue haired female looked up with a shy look. He darted his attention to her, jumping in joy somewhere in his mind when she smiled at him.

"I suppose I could join you…"

Clef didn't waste time and hurriedly took his staff, tapping it on his floor; Umi watched him do this, the next thing she knew was the floor dissipating on her feet and now, she was next to him, so close and so warm against him.

--

…_**Two old friends meet again…**_

Clef stared at Umi, and she did so as well. It was magic when they stood together, with untold love concealed deep within their hearts. It had been the first time they were so close for a long time- it felt so long ago. And they meet again; after years of separation, they were now inches apart; him hovering over her, and she, living in the moment happily.

…_**Wearin' older faces…**_

'_Oh god, she's so wonderful. I love her!'_

There, they peered into each other's azure, searching their soul. They both had change. If it hadn't been for his eyes and soft lavender hair, Umi would've took him for someone else. But she wouldn't; she knew him by heart, and she could easily tell it was him even with blindfolds on.

'_He's so wonderful... I love him…'_

He saw her smile, and it made him smile as well. She had changed. The beautiful girl he used to muse about had grown up into a much more beautiful lady. She still had that breathtaking look in her eyes, not to mention her smile. Clef, the Master Mage of Cephiro was overwhelmed by a girl from another World; it was rather ridiculous, but he cared less. Her presence made him whole, and he yearned to be complete with her.

'_She ran away with my heart, but now she's back…'_

Master Mage Clef took her hand in his, leading her to a seat. He wouldn't be adhered as one of Cephiro's if he wasn't a true gentleman. With a courteous smile, he pulled out a seat for her, which she delightedly bowed her head to, resuming her place.

'_I fled from this land years go, but left my heart in return. And now I'm back…'_

She blushed, reminiscing how she had almost blurted out her feeling to him before she left. Whether or not it was a bad decision that she didn't- doesn't matter. She's here. And ready to negate everything for him. All she has to do is tell him. A lie would do them good, though hurtful.

Clef poured out some tea for her and smiled.

"So, how was it back in your world?" He asked, having the urge to know what she busied herself with. Drawing his cup to his lips, he looked at her, wanting to pry the answers from her. He has to, he needed to know. He's dying out of anxiousness, being so alone without her made him weary all the more.

Umi, who warmed up her hands on the cup smiled in remorse. "After I came back from here, I left Tokyo."

…_**And talk about the places they've been…**_

Clef raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her answer. "Why did you leave?" He asked casually, taking her slowly not to push her to feel obligated to answer him. But he wished she was obligated, committed to him. He'd love that. He titled his head slightly, insisting on response.

"It got depressing there…"

She retorted; surprised by her answer, he stifled a laugh, washing her annoyance away hopefully.

"I went to Europe. It was wonderful to travel around the countries with my parents; it truly was." She forced a smile, not looking him in the eye.

Clef fell silent, not fully understanding what she meant, and especially this 'Europe', but he was happy for her nonetheless. She deserves it. Umi, being the one who easily feels ones uneasiness, looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she looked out the balcony. She thought: _'He looks so cute when he's confused and vulnerable like that.' _And with a little smile, she faced him.

"Europe is far from Tokyo. The countries spoke in different languages, different from Japan. It's kinda like Cephiro, but without the Magic and floating Mountains."

Umi began to talk. He loved it. Clef felt his heart race, as her voice played a melody in his ears. He continued to listen, watching her; imagining the places she addressed in her travels. Aside from the interesting tales she told, he was consumed by her. Somehow, he heard her tell something about living with Hikaru and Fuu, but his attention was on her, and her alone; all the words that escaped her lips went in a flurry of notes the eased his mind. Everything felt so right and so good then. A sigh escaped her lips and continued.

"I left and went back to Japan, for the same reasons I moved away from Tokyo for."

True enough, Europe and its surrounding and tales reminded her of Cephiro; and it pains her to see those memories linger in her, especially if it was him she was reminiscing about.

…_**Two old sweethearts who fell apart…**_

"So," she broke him in his trance. "How've you been?"

Clef, startled, began to draw a surprised on his face. Umi smiled in her thought, keeping the casual look displayed on hers. The tea was really good. She hasn't had a good drink like this when she came back to Tokyo, or in any part of the world.

"I've… been good…" He muttered something about missing her, but obviously, he didn't make it audible enough for her to hear. Instead, he pried back her attention with a query. "You've been good there too, aye?"

Nodding, she answered him in silence and glared outside, her lips opening to say something. "I missed you though…" Her hands trembled on the armrest, clenching fists around the end, afraid she had done yet a stupid remark.

Clef couldn't believe what he heard. He sat there, recalling the memory of her remark in his head. Over and over he listened to it, wanting her to say it again, but to his face.

… _**Somewhere long ago…**_

"It's been a long time, Clef…" Umi frowned, her eyes piercing him like never before.

He agreed, "Yes, a very long time." Clef groaned in panic. What was he to say? This is his chance. He wanted to tell her- now; this very moment under the pale moonlight; beneath the stars in the sky. Now is the time.

…_**How are they to know..?**_

"Umi I-"

Clef rose from his seat and Umi moved away quickly from him, as he was about to reach for her hand; eyes downcast, apart from his. He felt deprived of her, he wanted to hold her. But what's bothering her?

"Clef, I love you…"

His eyes almost popped out. He smiled, like he had never smiled before. She loves him, and she said it; finally, she said those words. Words she left unsaid years ago. Clef moved close to her, but she inched away; venturing far from his hold.

"As a friend, Clef- As a friend…"

Umi repeated twice, her heart crushing in despair, as a tidal wave of tears started to rim around her delicate eyes.

…_**Someday they'd meet again…**_

"No, Umi…" Clef stopped in his tracks; a sharp stabbing pain attacking his heart, eating his love away. He trembled, his legs shaking, as she walked to her; his own voice betraying him.

'_I do love you… I truly, honestly, do. More than you know; more than anything I know…'_ Umi cringed, a hand covering her mouth to refrain her sobs to her heard. She didn't know why she did this, but it felt wrong to love him as if it was a sin. She wants him, ever so dearly. But she can't. He had his life without her, and the sooner she gets rid of her love for him, the better. Her eyes began to water, and she needed to get away, now.

Clef retrained her wrist, wanting her to look at him._ 'Take it back, please…' _He chanted, not believing her words. But she pulled away and ran off to his door.

The Mage watched her turn to leave. He could see the tears shimmering away from her, as he too, felt himself welled up in tears.

…_**And have a need for more than reminiscin'…**_

"Umi, I love you…" He said. The door slammed shut before him, with the Magic Knight of Water running back to her room, crying. Clef felt agony seeping in his heart. He cried for her, but she turned to leave when she returned. Their first meeting, it was memorable. He found her annoying, but now, there he was, reaching for the love of a girl from a different world.

Umi cried; now back in the comfort of her room. Pounding on the soft material, she muffled her screams of pain on her pillow. She cursed, grunted and hated herself. But she was right. Wasn't she?

As the night passed on, the two broken lovers reminisced, but craved to have more. But what else is left for them? The night faded and they both slept in tears, into a dreamless slumber. Hearts bleeding, and minds hurting in torture.

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter 1! Oh, I didn't expect to have this in angst, but hey, love isn't all about Sunshine and Butterflies, is it? Anyways, Read 'n Review please. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 Breaking His Heart

Previously On Chapter One…

**Previously On Chapter One…**

Umi cried; now back in the comfort of her room. Pounding on the soft material, she muffled her screams of pain on her pillow. She cursed, grunted and hated herself. But she was right. Wasn't she?

As the night passed on, the two broken lovers reminisced, but craved to have more. But what else is left for them? The night faded and they both slept in tears, into a dreamless slumber. Hearts bleeding, and minds hurting in torture.

**Maybe This Time**

Chapter 2: Break His Heart

"_Maybe this time_

_It'll be lovin' they'll find_

_Maybe now they can be more than just friends_

_She's back in his life_

_And it feels so right_

_Maybe this time, love won't end_

_-Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy"_

--

It was yet another day. A new whole day of torment and longing, as the Master Mage looked out his balcony, recalling the events of last night that happened there, that very same spot. He grew exhausted at the simple thought of it. The way she proclaimed her words to him was enough to wear him down. She, the one person whom he let his heart to- turned him down before he even said he loves her; pathetic, was he.

'_How could I let her run off like that?'_ He groaned with a fist hitting the wall madly. Even now, he could still feel his heart clenching on its tracks, as his breathing became sparse with the numbing of his hands. It was for a few seconds before he snapped out and realized the knocking on his door.

"Come in,"

With a deep breath, he turned to see Ferio glaring at him.

"Yes?" He shot back his questioning amber which was drawn to his fists. Clef's eyes winced at the sight of blood trickling from his knuckles to his plush carpeted floor as he looked down the same direction.

"Are you-" Ferio began, but was interrupted by Clef immediately. "I'm fine. What is it that you need of me at this time of day?"

The Prince only sighed with a shake of his head, before he turned to speak again. He could clearly make out the grieving expression of the Mage, hidden in his stern cold eyes. It was easy to read, but he dared not to ask, knowing he might fume at him; and it wouldn't be a good sight for anyone to see. The Master Mage of Cephiro was known for his mild mannered temper, but he wasn't that kind when in a bad mood; not at all, nor in any way, shape or form was he in the best mood that morning.

"Everyone has been waiting for you downstairs for breakfast. Or have you forgotten?"

Clef raised a brow at him, asking him what of this event he speaks of.

"Quality time and all, since the Magic Knights have returned; you promised to be there, so everyone was-" Ferio shook his head when the Mage turned his back on him and gestured that he's dismissed. He hates it when he does that. But even being the Prince of Cephiro, the Mage's rashness was nothing he could argue with. So he left without a word and went straight back to the dinning hall.

--

Umi heaved a deep, bored sigh, as she watched everyone talk contentedly about random topics here and there. She strayed from talking, and spasmodically answered some questions thrown her way, but other than the trivial queries from her friends, she said no more.

"Ugh, I can't believe that old jerk!"

Heads turned to see the person slamming the doors open; he had green hair and frustrated amber eyes. Apparently, he had another fit of argument with someone, but with whom, is still in question. Fuu dropped a sigh and shook her head as the Prince resumed a seat next to his beloved Wind Knight. Everyone, including the fluffy rodent creature, Mokona turned to look at him.

"…Pupupu…?"

Ferio sank to his seat and grabbed Mokona and threw him up and down the air like a little fluff ball. Fuu cleared her throat and looked at Ferio sternly, waiting for an explanation.

"It's nothing Fuu-chan; just Clef, being the old man that he is." He groaned irritatingly, which his crowd of friends laughed at for. Fuu shook her head once more and hushed Ferio abruptly. "You shouldn't speak of him like that."

Umi sat there silently, not participating in the conversation. Though, deep inside her, she was struggling to beat the answers from Ferio and not to. Caldina was next to her, and quickly turned to Ferio sheepishly with a sly grin, swirling her cup of wine on her goblet.

"You probably got into his room at a wrong time, y'know. With you know who being back and all."

Suddenly, Umi felt like eyes were piercing on her, and she took a glance at Caldina and Presea chuckling to their sides. Umi shrugged this off quickly and looked away, eyes now on Ferio who shoved his hair away from his face.

"It's nothing like that," he started, recalling the look on Clef's face he saw earlier. "He was just, not in a good mood…" He stammered and continued, "For lack of better words, that is."

Fuu tilted her head in question, much like everyone else. "His fists were bleeding, and he seemed distressed. I didn't get the chance to ask him, though. You know, he's always like that." He snorted, and the rest of the group seemed to nod in agreement.

Hikaru glanced at Ferio with a frown. "Do you think he's alright? I think, you know, we should-"

"No need Hikaru, I'm fine." And there he was, standing to the empty seat next to the Fire Knight. He shot a furious glare at Ferio, which made the Prince grunt about something inaudible to the others. Later on, he seated himself, glaring at everyone who curiously laid eyes on his now completely healed fists.

"I suppose we're done with breakfast, right?" Umi spoke softly, but with a stern intention. Her eyes barely made contact with anyone, especially with Clef's, which she's been trying to avoid all this time since he sat right across her. It was for that, that she wanted to leave the table immediately; not wanting to look him in the eye, after last night's event. Hikaru stood from her seat, and nearly growled at Umi.

"You can't leave! Umi, we're supposed to have time with our friends today, you know that…" she was held by Fuu after, pulling her down to seat back and shook her head. "Umi, is something the matter?" It was Fuu this time, eyes softly landed upon the Water Knights own.

Umi remained silent for a while, with a slight frown headed towards her friends. "No, nothing... Forgive me, I'm just overwhelmed; that's all…" Averting gaze to her barely touched plate, she sank to her seat and lingered there to favor her friends, despite being uncomfortable.

Then the chatting began again, everyone started back on the conversation, leaving two souls to seat there motionless, avoiding each others glares after another. Ascot, who was on the other end of the table, noticed this; he had long wanted to get in touch with Umi, but Clef's presence is making his chances narrow to nothing. The longer the two's silence fell, the longer they'd been staring at each other in thought. He had a feeling they're having a telepathic conversation, but wasn't so sure; even so, he needed to break their silence, her silence. He yearns for her attention, and he's getting that now.

"Uhm, Umi-chan…" He fidgeted on his napkin, and found her looking back at him with a blank expression. "I uh, well…"

Umi stared at him, a little kind look on her face. "Yes Ascot?" She asked, gingerly washing the quiet resolve on her face. To put on a façade was what she's to do; she knows him all to well to wreak her true countenance with him. So a smile she puts on, a false smile made to seem real, as she gazed at him; his grown-up figure she's known from her last visit.

Everyone sighed in relief when the Water Knight finally flashed a smile; they almost thought she was burdened, but the idea was now flooded away by her sweet smile.

"I was wondering what you've been up to when you left…" Ascot flushed furiously, hardly looking Umi's way. "Do you mind telling us?"

Umi grimaced in the back of her mind; the same question was delivered just a few hours apart, and she was to answer, now, in front of all her Cephran friends. She managed to put another smile, tilting her head in a delighted fashion as she placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"I've been to places. And it was fun. However, I did go back to Tokyo after a few Months of travel and decided to have Hikaru and Fuu stay with me."

Hikaru and Fuu agreed, beaming upon each other with broad smiles. The Fire Knight was the first to speak up; "Umi's place is great! There's a clear view of Tokyo Bay outside the patio, where we have a little garden which Umi and Fuu tends to."

The blonde Magic Knight chuckled, followed by Umi. "Of course it's just me and Umi. The last time you tried to plant some flowers, you mistook pesticide as fertilizer and dent our garden." Fuu bobbed her head, recollecting the event.

"Aww, but I didn't mean to you know…" Umi laughed, waving the thought from Hikaru. "Don't worry, Fuu and I took care of it already; although, I almost did wanted to throw you over board for killing my orchids."

There was a pleasant ambience in the air now, especially when the Water Knight began to mingle with them as she used to. All was good, and peaceful; hearts synched in happiness, but for some, it was a mask to prevent more hurting.

--

After the Breakfast table has been cleared up, everyone resumed their post in the Castle, tending to their duties. Hikaru stayed out with Lantis, and Fuu with Ferio, apt in the throne room with the Prince talking to the Council discussing Cephran concerns. With all her friends out, Umi was left to linger to a small pond just outside the dinning hall. There was nothing to do, and so little chances to bump into anyone whom she could chat with.

At that time of day, there was barely anyone in the Dinning Hall, since most of the people in the Castle prefer to eat at the kitchen or had taken a meal that suits them for the rest of the day; it was so quiet, serene, and depressing.

Umi headed out the hall, and walked through the empty corridors of the Castle. At some point, she was to come across servants and soldiers along the way, but they were to busy curtseying to her, she had to wave a hand of dismissal, knowing they won't serve much of a conversation to her, being humbled by her presence. The Water Knight continued to wander the huge Castle, and ended up in the main balcony where she saw Hikaru down below, beaming a huge smile and a friendly wave.

"Umi, want to join us?" The Fire Knight invited in a loud voice, but the other Magic Knight quickly said no; "I don't want to spoil your fun; I'll just go 'round." Was her cheeky reply; bidding goodbye with a wave of her hand.

Sighing, Umi swept her dress on the floor as she spun on her heel. "So much for fun, huh, Umi?" She sighed, walking back inside the Castle; but was met with huge bright green eyes.

"Ascot, gods, you startled me!" She exclaimed, hands balled into fists as she threw them up in the air.

The Young Summoner flushed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He basked his head down his feet, letting out a deep breath. "So, you're bored I hear."

Umi nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "I uh, well… Yes." She tersely replied, smiling embarrassingly.

"I could, if it's okay with you…" Ascot wiped a sweat on his cheek, gulping and looking uncomfortably to his side when he looks at her. "I mean; wanna go out for a walk?"

Umi smiled to this. "Finally," she heaved a happy sigh, commencing on his arm, clinging onto him. "I've been around looking for someone to have a decent talk to. I'm so glad I bumped into you."

The teen only managed to nod, leading his object of desire outside for a good, friendly walk. He missed her presence, and now she was there, beside him as she talked and asked questions from him relentlessly. It felt good that she was there. And he wished for it to be forever, but could it?

--

Above the balcony was the window of a study room. There, a tall figure stood, watching the two converse and walk out hand in hand. He gritted his teeth, fists again formed in his hands. He couldn't make out this emotion, though he felt it, and it wasn't invigorating. Was it jealousy? He didn't know. But there he was, storming back to his seat, hands on his head as he contemplated past events.

'_Why does she torment me so?'_ He asked himself in awe, grief welling up in his heart.

--

It was dark in Cephiro's Horizon, and there they were, back in the Dinning Hall where everybody seated themselves on their places. Umi wasn't anywhere to be seen, which made Hikaru wonder. She asked Caldina and Presea, but neither knows where the Water Knight was. Fuu helped herself inside, and propped her head in dismay as she looked at Hikaru.

"Umi's in her room. Apparently, she's not feeling well, so she decided not to meet up here." She said gravely, patting Hikaru's shoulder.

Putting her fork down and glared at Fuu. "Oh, is she?" Hikaru rolled her eyes and gave up; spinning around to Lantis for better attention.

--

Blue hair was draped along the soft fabrics of linen on a large bed. Lithe form laid soothed on the lined mattress, a hand rested over her head on its back side; eyes blankly staring up the blue draperies above.

Her thoughts wandered outside, when the sun was shining brightly over head, and she, chatting merrily with a friend contentedly. Had she no idea what he felt? Or had she known what he felt, but set it aside? The thoughts prodded her mind for answers, but could not produce any. She was cruel, wasn't she? No. She gritted her teeth and bit her lips in frustration, as her heart pounded on her chest with subsiding guilt.

'_No Umi, you did well. It's not your fault; nor was his. You just…_' She sprung up, holding her head in her hands to fathom. Then tears began to streak down her face, cooing her sobs into a laugh, reminding her of everything; all of it.

--

The rest of the group dined in silence, with a few ice breakers about how good the meal was, but the rest of the night, had been awfully quiet.

Clef darted to the seat in front of him. The room was eerie in silence without her; his eyes shifting to Ascot who appears to be in some sort of struggle. He wondered what was wrong, but defied thinking about it. Of course he was alright. Umi had her arms flung around him like a love-struck girl, how could he be not okay? This made him sneer, and avert his gaze away from his student.

--

…_Laughter_ fluttered in the air, as he listened to her sweet, calm voice. She had grown more beautiful during her absence, and he loved it all the more. Her long, silky blue hair fell on her back gorgeously, as her eyes focused on the beautiful lake before them. The shade from the tree showed her beautiful azure eyes mirroring the waters; it sparkled and glittered in them, and he felt warped in its magnificence without complain.

"Ascot," she turned to him with a smile, and brushed a few strands that strayed on her face. "How are you?"

He knew she was referring to the days they've missed; and all he could do was to smile and let her know. How he missed and yearned for her to be back in Cephiro; to be in his arms, to be his own.

"Umi, I…" He hugged her, his face buried to her neck, holding her tight…

--

Once dinner was over, everyone left abruptly with little goodbyes and sweet nights. The sky was dark, a witching hour. Neither the moon nor the stars cared to showcase their glamour for tonight. And the night passed on in eerie silence, with a hollow feeling looming in the air.

Ascot was the first one to leave; and in such a hurry too. Before exiting, he flashed a smile at everyone and closed the door shut behind him; but there was something in his eyes- sadness. Everyone- Hikaru, Fuu, Lantis, Ferio, Caldina, Lafarga and even Mokona noticed this. They all did. The Master Mage saw it the moment he passed from his seat earlier that evening, but didn't care to think about it any further.

The young boy slumped on his floor, and summoned a huge, black, furry creature that he had no second thoughts of holding onto the moment his tears flooded away from his eyes. He smoothed its raven coat, sobbing whilst muttering words of defeat; the creature lay next to him, and nudged its head against his, calming his ravaged heart.

--

Umi soothed the ends of her long hair; her back placed against the patio's wall, somewhere away from her room in Cephiro's enormous Castle. Her eyes fixated upon the dark sky, searching for glittering objects to prod away from the still dark clouds hiding their shimmering pallor.

Was she wrong for objecting to his wants? She wasn't, it was her strong, stern input. Today's rejection was easier than last nights. Why did this events happen so sudden with too little time frame? Her mind shooed away the thoughts; her concern now was the Palu's broken heart. Though she shed a tear for him; with her heart breaking every time she recalls the way he looked at her.

--

…_Ascot_ held her close to his heart, muttering words of love that was strange for his vocabulary, but was easily and artfully delivered to her ears.

"Umi, I love you." He pulled away from her form, green emeralds wishfully staring down the blue ocean facing him.

…_**Maybe this time…**_

He prayed she commands his wishes, and make them come true. Umi, the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on, was there, seated next to him and wrapped in his tight embrace. How could he not be wishful? When she was there, and only a few words away of saying the words he had always asked for in his fantasies. Those special three words that he just said; he begged in his mind that she too, feels the same.

…_**It'll be lovin' they'll find…**_

He loves her, for gods' sake. Realization struck him hard and painful, when she dared slap his frail, child-like face; she was bold and brave to do so. One of a kind was she. And his wishes were visible deep in his eyes, and she could clearly see.

"Ascot…"

…_**Maybe now they can be more than just friends…**_

Her eyes gazed onto his, thoughts wavering with refusal. Her heart ached to know this fact, now said before her face to face. Umi wasn't oblivious, but she preferred to keep silent, hoping the issue doesn't come about and let it die, hopefully; but it surely didn't happen, as he was now on his knees, almost begging for her to give him love.

Ascot beamed his eyes in hope, breathing a little heavier than usual. "I can't keep myself in the dark, while I crave for you love. I love you, please, tell me that you do too."

… _**She's back in his life…**_

Umi's heart sank deeper; yes, she was truly back in Cephiro. The parody of blissful wishes was now sprawled forth before her being. What was to happen if she gives? But she knew more than just to guess- surely, she'll have his heart seared in the open if she does. And it would pain them even more if this is prolonged.

"You're back and I wish too be with you, Umi… please, please say yes." Ascot's words rang in her ears hauntingly; she knew he'd be devastated- but she knows better.

…_**And it feels so right…**_

She lowered herself to meet his eyes; grief fleeing her lips along with her words. "Ascot, I can't." Yes, finally, she said it. Though broken, she wasn't defeated; nor was he. She had commitments, not only to her, but others. Ascot was a dear friend, she can't tear him apart even more by abiding his wishes; she knew it's to be far worst than breaking his dreams, and that, she wouldn't do.

"I love you, but I see you no more than a brother." Her words began to sound sparse and heaved as they fled hers; he listened- listened carefully though his heart was churning in pain. "Please Ascot, forgive me…"

--

The boy clenched and unclenched his fists after evoking the memories from that day. He understood what she meant, and respects her decision. Half-heartedly, for now, he accepted this and slowly practiced his mind and heart to fully return at peace with the idea. He dares not to start all over with his infatuation. Though devastated, he can't help but smile. Umi had been true to him, and it was one of the things he liked about her; loved about her.

"Umi…" He muttered, releasing the handful of fur that he held onto as she slept.

--

…_**Maybe this time…**_

Umi watched the sky clear out; the glittering objects became ornate and decorated the sphere with intricate patterns. A smile crept to her face up to her eyes; at last, she was in peace. Her thoughts wandered again, playing with the stars above, humming, her feet swaying in the air whilst she sat on the railing.

"Isn't it a little late for star gazing?" A voice spoke to her from behind. She turned to see who it was, but the still darkness was all over him, and all she could make out was a pair of azure eyes looking at her.

She stared, and discreetly summoned her escudo from her ovum. "No need for that, Umi." Slowly, he emerged from the dark, only to reveal the familiar face of the Master Mage himself.

"Clef…" she looked away shamefully, retracting her sword back to her gem, which dissipated as well into thin air. The Mage looked plain, without his robes and headdress; the large staff wasn't anywhere around him, either. He looked, ordinary. _'Why do you have to be here? I might… and I know I shouldn't…'_

The Mage watched her in remorse, _'Do you have to be everywhere around here? Please, you're tempting me to break your word…'_ He cleared his throat after the thought, now standing from a distance on the same railing.

"Is it?" she muttered, taking her eyes off him and down the floor.

Clef raised his head up to look at her; there was pain in his eyes. The one woman he loves, there, just a few feet away, and probably in pain- worst, he can't have her; she won't even let him help her; she already said as much, and he respects it, though against his will.

Breaking their bordered silence, she started with an automatic question, which he found she does every now and then. He shrugged, and looked at her with a half smile.

"Yes it is." And he sighed.

Her eyes hesitantly went his way, peering over him with guilt. "I- I see…" she slipped off the rail and put her slippers on, and without a word, started to walk in small steps back inside. There was a pause, and she knew he had been watching her. She was sure.

Timidly, she shifted to look at him. "Clef, I…"

Crash! There, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He watched her with silent tears in his eyes as she walked off. _'No, please, don't…' _She clenched her fists tight, and ran back to him, and with raised hands, had herself flung around his waist; face buried on his chest, crying.

… _**Love won't end…**_

He was stunned, dumbfounded. Was she crying; for him? Without another thought, he had his hand run over her smooth hair, hushing her sobs, which he caught himself doing as well.

"Hush, don't cry my dear Water Knight." Umi quickly pulled away, fuming with furrowed eyebrows, and tear stained cheeks. "Water Knight… that's all I am to you, am I?" She exclaimed, pacing backwards from him and started to dissolve in the darkness of the hallway.

"You're not… I swear." He muttered, until she was gone.

'_Damn Clef, what did you do now?'_ A deep heavy sigh echoed, and a loud thud, from fists being banged against the marble rest.

"You're more than that. I love you…"

Umi heard him, still somewhere in the near the balcony within the dark hallway. She heard him, loud and clear; and she was relieved; "And I love you…" she said softly, loud enough for him to hear.

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Author's Note: **Umi-Ascot / Umi-Clef centric chapter.

Scenes starting/ending with "…" and _italicized _words are flashbacks from previous, untold scenes.

Please keep on reading. And thanks for the reviews; don't worry, there's more to come. –Mwuah-


	4. Chapter 3 Reconnaissance of Feelings

Previously On Chapter Two…

**Previously On Chapter Two…**

He was stunned, dumbfounded. Was she crying; for him? Without another thought, he had his hand run over her smooth hair, hushing her sobs, which he caught himself doing as well.

"Hush, don't cry my dear Water Knight." Umi quickly pulled away, fuming with furrowed eyebrows, and tear stained cheeks. "Water Knight… that's all I am to you, am I?" She exclaimed, pacing backwards from him and started to dissolve in the darkness of the hallway.

"You're not… I swear." He muttered, until she was gone.

'_Damn Clef, what did you do now?'_ A deep heavy sigh echoed, and a loud thud, from fists being banged against the marble rest.

"You're more than that. I love you…"

Umi heard him, still somewhere in the near the balcony within the dark hallway. She heard him, loud and clear; and she was relieved; "And I love you…" she said softly, loud enough for him to hear.

**Maybe This Time**

Chapter 3: Reconnaissance of Feelings

"_It's the same old feeling back again_

_It's the one that they had way back when_

_They were too young to know when love is real_

_But somehow, some things_

_Never change_

_And even time hasn't cooled the flame_

_It's burnin' even brighter than it did before_

_It got another chance_

_And if they take it_

_-Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy"_

--

Clef sharply turned to search the voice with much anticipation; the words were soft, yet filled with pain and agony. He knew he'd never know why, but it was there- delivered by her, herself. The episode of his heartache was so fast paced, and now he was facing another.

…_**It's the same old feeling back again…**_

'_She loves me…'_ he sighed in relief; longing azure eyes darting in the pool of darkness before him.

Were her ears deceiving her? He said he loves her- and she confessed her affections just as quickly. _'He, no- it can't be…' _the lonely Magic Knight of the Waters doubted his words; so wrapped in the moment, her feet betraying her will, as if glued to the floor.

"Umi, please… talk to me," the broken Mage was nearly faltering. Why had she been hiding in the dark for so long when he was there in the light- waiting for her with arms wide open? The surrounding became hazy in his eyes, the mixed sensations pulling him in blurs and black and white. He was unaware that he himself had merged in the darkness- hands groping for warmth, searching for her. Umi however stayed silent. Stubbornly refusing touch, nevertheless, hoping that he'd find her and envelope her in his warm, tight embrace. She tried not to breathe, hot tears streaming from her pained eyes.

She stifled a soft sob, covering her mouth quickly and descended down the floor, holding herself tight. "S-stop… Don't come any closer, please!" Umi waved her hands in front, swatting blindly in the dark hall. Clef, persistent and yearning unlike before, followed the cry tainted voice, his hands grasping for anything that is from her.

…_**It's the one that they had way back when…**_

"My love," he whispered, as his hands found her delicate hand in the air, swatting him away mercilessly. "Don't call me that!" she shrieked, pushing him away, hugging her knees close to herself. "You're lying, you don't love me. There's no way you could or would… just, no…"

He gently shook his head opposing her claims, grasping for whatever hold he could put on her. "I do, Umi…" he hugged her, hushing her tears away with soft chaste kisses all over her tear stained face. "I would not lie to you, never." Clef smiled, and she seemed to have pierced through it, even in the blind darkness.

Umi dithered from hugging him back, with shaking hands, she reached for his face, cupping both cheeks gently; her eyes widened in surprise despite the tears that kept flowing constantly. "You're crying, but why?" she asked in her most innocent voice, now, sobbing more audibly.

"Hush Umi; stop weeping, please, I don't deserve those tears…"

This didn't stop her though, as more sobs escaped her now swollen lips, which she had been biting to keep her moans at bay. His heart crushed, knowing how hard she was going through now. Umi, his most beloved Umi. Clef smiled inwardly, placing one gentle kiss on her forehead before he carried her back to the patio, eyes locked on the precious young lady in his arms.

Umi held him tight around his neck, burying her face in his layers of robes, crying her heart out. The Mage couldn't help but worry as he sat her down on the railing again; him standing before her, whilst she held on to him, as if her life depended on him.

…_**They were too young to know when love is real…**_

"Oh Clef, I'm so sorry!" she raised her head from his shoulder; eyes pitiful and filled with tears. "Last night, I didn't know… I was so confused, it wasn't; I was-" reality struck her painfully, she was so wrong to leave without telling him her love. She had been to blind to see that, but now she does- and she's not a child anymore, she's a woman.

With a swipe of his finger on her lips, he smiled, now cupping her seamless face. "You don't have to. If anything, it was my fault. For not telling you…" Umi, whose words got caught up in her breath, listened to him like an audience listening to a beautiful orchestra piece. All she could muster was a nod, wiping her tears away.

…_**But somehow, some things- never change…**_

"It's getting late…" Clef scooped her from her seat, cradling her in his strong arms. "You should go to bed; it's been a long night for you." He started to walk back in the hall, with Umi in his arms, clinging onto him, with a piercing pair of blue eyes gazing at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Umi only responded with a frown and pouted lips. He laughed softly, nuzzling her gently, asking her with the look on his eyes. They remained staring at each other for a few seconds, before Umi began to say: "We just got together, now you're sending me back to my room…" she looked away for a moment and down the floor, "it's just not fair."

"Who says I'm bringing you to your room?" He grinned down at her, as he hoisted her up, so he was holding her vertically. "W-what do you mean?" Umi's eyes loomed in surprise and wonder, now looking down at him; his face nuzzling gently on her chest, as he lead her to the lower level of the Castle. Umi flailed and tried to push herself away from him, but failed miserably as he readjusted her closer. All the while, he had the rare mischievous grin on his lips as she looked at him. Over and over she pried him to answer her, but he contentedly smiled at her and carried on.

"Clef, you're acting strange…" Umi stopped from breaking away from his hold, and eased up on his arms; she beamed quizzically at him, her head resting gently against the soft locks of his own. "We're almost there." Clef met her beautiful eyes and nodded.

…_**And even time hasn't cooled the flame…**_

Umi made no more attempts of asking him any further, instead, she held him closer and began nuzzling his head. He smelled divine and wonderful, taking a whiff of his alluring scent. Fingers started to play with a few strands of hair from the back of his head; Umi, busying herself unconsciously, as if in a trance, she had began to place soft, chaste kisses on his forehead, cheek and chin. The Mage didn't bother to complain, liking every moment of her gesture engaged on him. He loved being her point of attention and affection as well. This is the best day of his life, if not, the greatest- but he knew there would be more to come, and he hoped for them to come true; prayed for it even. He's never seen her like this- she was in a different light back then; tear filled eyes and accusation. She was miserable. Umi blamed herself for Emeraud's death and Cephiro's near destruction. The brave, opinionated and cocky Water Knight; who would've thought she had cried herself to sleep every night, and that he had to comfort her during those times? There was always a façade of strength in her, that she had used to deceive her friends and enemies- but behind that concealment, was a frail, unspoken and shy girl. Clef had seen her at her worst. He wondered why she confided to him, but was glad in its entire, entirety. Perhaps, this was the reason he slowly yet surely fell for her. Her mask of encouragement was her best assets; and she was selfless for that matter. He understood all that, and he knew she was aware of that too. If she had broken down in front of the others, then the stigma would've been contagious, and by now, Cephiro would not have existed still.

"Thank you," Clef kissed her nose gently, and whizzed away from her stare. Umi opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped walking and sighed happily. "We're here." He let go of her, and gently laid her feet on the floor. The Magic Knight turned to look at the place he deprived of her knowledge 'till now. As she spun to take a look, her eyes went wide like dinner plates; a beautiful sight surprised her eyes, and she was well out of words, rendering her speechless and awestruck.

"Clef I…" she smiled broadly at him, skidding away as she tapped the clear blue waters of an indoor lagoon underneath the Castle. "It's so beautiful- I never knew…" Fascinated and amazed, she was filled with overwhelming happiness; she could not help but jump at him and kiss his cheeks mercilessly out of sheer joy.

With a smile and a small movement of his hand, he prodded her cheeks and leaned his forehead against her. "I'm glad you like it." He grinned, still being showered by kisses.

"Like it?" Umi stepped back and leaped excitedly towards the water. "I love it! Clef, I haven't seen anything like this. I'm so enthralled; I think I'm going to combust!" He laughed at her statement, walking slowly to stand beside her. "Well, you better not. 'Cause we're just starting…" A kiss flew to her lips swiftly, but he moved away just as well. With a wave of his hand, his staff came in to view, and held it firmly on his grasp. Umi hushed and watched him carefully, eagerly waiting for the forthcoming surprise.

With one, two, three taps of his staff, Umi's night gown glowed; she had no time to ask, and just gasped in surprise, as her clothes changed into a beautiful cerulean Lolita dress. Clef held her hand and turned her gently, the dress sweeping beautifully in the air, and she nodded approvingly. "You've outdone yourself." Umi bowed into a curtsey, holding one end of the dress, a foot drawn to the back with the bow. The Mage bowed in a gentleman-like gesture. Before him was the most beautiful woman in all of Cephiro, and he enjoyed every moment he laid his eyes on her, as she examined the intricate designs of the pearl headdress he magically put on her.

"May I?" Clef offered his hand to her, smiling; Umi, nodding in response.

He took her hand and held it gently, bending down slowly as he kissed the top. Umi's face flushed; her cheeks having a tint of pink and red, complimenting the creamy tone of her skin. Clef stood before her with soft, loving eyes looking at her. She couldn't stop her blush from intensifying, so she looked away and held his hand tightly. He understood the motion, so he gently drew his fingers to her chin, having her to look at him. Umi was hesitant at first, but was met with a pair of azure eyes filled with passion. She felt her heart skip a beat; unknowingly staring in his eyes, a smile pursing on her soft, delicate lips.

…_**It's burnin' even brighter than it did before…**_

"I love you." They chorused together, and if by cue, a soft melody began to play in the background. Umi curiously searched for the source of the music, but it struck her that it might be Clef's doing. _'Did he plan this?_' She wondered in thought, and without much ado, she locked her eyes back to his, pulling closer to him.

"Yes Clef, I'd love to dance with you." They chuckled at the same time and finding themselves doing it more as the time passed.

"We should stop doing that, y'know?" Clef jested; Umi played along.

Umi titled her head, "Do what?" She insisted on doing the ploy, both their feet sliding and gliding on the sleek marble floor. "Unconsciously doing or saying the same things at the same time, we might weird out the others." Clef went on, both of them dancing a waltz.

Then silence loomed between them; bodies close together strutting to a melody of passion made to fit the moment. His eyes wandered on her face, picturing every bit of detail he sees on his mind. He wanted her image etched on his memory for all eternity; her eyes, her nose, her lips- all of it. On the other end, Umi had herself immersed in his alluring feats. The way he looked at her; his eyes softly landed on her eyes, her lips- _'His lips…' _the image lingered in her, tranquilly imaging how it would be like to kiss his luscious lips. For a girl, she knew it was uncanny to think of it, but she can't help herself. She was just a love struck person, in the arms of the one she loves- how could she not have thoughts like that?

…_**It got another chance…**_

Clef saw her eyes lingered on his lips, and it made him smile. He seized on his pace, now pulling her closer to him, which she made no protest to, as he did. Umi drew her eyes back to his; arms swinging to his back, as he inched forward. He held her tight, slowly swaying her to lean downwards, his body hovering over hers. The Water Knight had seen so many scenes like this in the movies, and she knew what was coming next. Her chest heaved in deep breaths, and he felt the tension of her body grow, and the throbbing on her chest pounding against his own brooding heart. The music soon began to play a soft, mellow tone- Clef's eyes searching Umi's, asking for permission. Umi didn't need to answer, but instead, raised her chin upright so her face was level to his.

… _**And if they take it…**_

"Are you sure you won't regret this?" his hot breath coursed to her neck, as he moved the last minute there, trailing passionate kisses to her collar bone and stopped there.

Umi was so caught up in the fray of the sensation, and only mustered a yes in a moaning, groaning tone. He smiled to himself, moving back to meet her helpless gaze. It was a rare sight to see the Water Knight so helpless, and she looked cute during times like this- however, now was slightly different. With a peck on her lips, he pulled her back up, his hands combing through the soft, silky strands of blue hair. Umi smiled contentedly, brushing away a few stray strands blocking his eyes.

"You like seeing like this, don't you?" Umi asked, referring to herself and her feeble situation. "I do." He replied simply, and both smiled.

--

The next day, Umi woke up late and missed breakfast. She sat down, her back on her soft, cushy pillow. The butterfly sensation never left her stomach, and missing breakfast made it worse. She sighed, as she pulled out a headdress made of white gold and peals from her pillow. Her fingers traced the designs, and found some clamps that attach the dangling parts on the main piece. Her eyes grew in delight, as the clamps unfastened and left the piece without hassle. All was left was the array of pearls, arranged in size to look like a headband. There were small diamonds lining them, and they looked beautiful. She giggled, noting how thoughtful Clef is.

Umi got out of bed and prepared herself to meet the others, knowing that by now, they're all gathered in the lounge. Then an image crossed her mind-

"Ascot…"

Her heart tore in two uneven pieces. What was she thinking? Cuddling with Clef the rest of the evening while the other was having a hard him crying about a lover whom he never had? Umi's heart faltered, feeling sorry and guilty. But, what was done was done. She shook the thought away, though cold as it seems, it was for everyone's good. Though, she too was crumbling for other reasons, and she's just pacifying herself, to keep up with the love she always wanted. Turning away from Clef would be the biggest mistake in her life; and even if she does, at least, she was able to spend time with him. Umi smiled sadly, as she faced the mirror, now changed in proper clothes to meet her friends. Then her thoughts wandered back to Tokyo, and she grimaced; her heart soaring aloof with sadness.

--

"Where's Umi?" Presea asked the two present Magic Knights, and smiled indifferently. "She's in her room, asleep."

The blacksmith nodded to Hikaru and took a sip from her tea. Fuu looked a little worried, and she seemed to be having a hard time masking it, so Caldina asked away.

"Umi, she's been acting strange…" The Wind Knight sighed deeply, turning to Hikaru who very much well knows what her friend was going at. "Yeah; she's been like that since she got home from her Grandparents…" Hikaru furrowed her brows and sighed as Fuu did.

The others, including Clef wondered in thought._ 'Umi, have you any worries..?'_ he asked, but his thoughts would never fly to her; nor she would answer his question, as he knows her enough to vision a fake smile plastered on her face to say she's fine. He sighed, as the door opened and in came Umi.

"Bon jour..!" Umi started to Hikaru and Fuu, sitting between them; she, cuddling Hikaru hilariously. "Eh- Umi, you seem… happy…" The Fire Knight stuttered, but only met a yawning Umi hugging her knees.

Caldina laughed, as she wrapped her arms around Lafarga, who was now having a hard time talking to Lantis with Caldina choking his arm in her grasp. "Umi, something good happened?" she asked the half awake Knight, who took a bite of cookie.

Umi chewed and swallowed her cookie first, before answering; "Good?" she smiled. "I suppose." She giggled, recalling last night.

--

…_And_ with a swift movement of arm, he held her up and gazed at her. She smiled, as he spun around, and everything whirled around them. The two of them began to laugh softly, as the cold marble floor became water. They looked down and noticed that they were in fact, now in the waters of the lagoon. Clef liked it, and Umi seemed to like it as much as he did. As she struggled to free herself of his hold, but Clef held her tighter, yet she tried her best to break free, and soon after, they fell on the water; Umi dangles slightly over his body, the water soaking their clothes a little.

"Why, you look so cute down there." Umi stifled a laugh from the image of the most powerful Mage in all of Cephiro all washed up in water, with his hair catching a few droplets on their fall.

Clef shook his head, "No, you look way cuter up there." He held her by the waist and held her closer, meeting her at eye level. Umi's breath ran from her, as Clef moved her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Umi's vision began to blur, being suspended in time as Clef urged on for her to give in. It didn't take her long to interpret the notion; having herself to reciprocate the kiss, her lips moving softly along his. He seemed to smile at this, his arms pulling her closer to deter the proximity between them. She could feel the cold, wet cloth pressed on his body, but also felt the warmth in it. Her hands moved along his back, caressing him to and fro and on the back of his head. He too, was busy with his hands, clutching and grabbing on the small of her back; her head and his moving opposite each other, as the kiss went to another level, now their tongues gliding together- both of them warped in a frenzy of deep hot kisses; their moans being stifled in asphyxiation, echoing the lagoon's dome. Passion began to grow between them more and more; both having no constraints of the consequences they might face after this. At that time, nothing mattered- just him and her. Clef, pulling her down closer to him; merging together as water cooled the insatiable heat emanating from the two lovers. Both grasping and clutching each other, hands wandering to explore their bodies, letting the moment to be savored memorably in this romantic frenzy.

--

With everyone's attention away from Umi, she was able to bring her mind back to that memory, but she snapped out when she heard a familiar laugh resonating softly. She turned her head up, finding a giggly Clef seated across her.

'_Darn it Clef, stop reading my thoughts!'_ her face was flushed and furious, glaring at him angrily.

He looked away to dissolve any suspicions of their friends about Umi's distasteful glare at him, and kept their conversation, or argument in telepath_; 'Oh, but there's no hiding it from me. I was there, and I was that guy you were straddling and kissing.'_ Clef's eyes darted back to Umi for a short while, giving her a mocking glare, and Umi gave up; knowing Clef, he'd just come up with another remark that might stir her up and shout everything aloud and shed the secret unkindly. She wasn't about to tell anyone yet.

The Water Knight sighed and buried her face in Fuu's arm, holding her playfully. It was foreign to their Cephran friends to see Umi's cuddly side; but Hikaru and Fuu had been with her for so long, they were used to it. Fuu smiled and Hikaru, and nodded; Umi was doing better now.

Umi remained silent, and ate half of the cookies on the platter, as she and Clef kept talking silently in their minds. It was only to Umi's knowledge about Clef's unknown repertoire of attitude; he wasn't stuck up, some have seen it- mostly it happens when Umi annoys him and he hits her with the over-sized staff he always carries around. But it doesn't happen now, ever since the war, they rarely argue like that. Probably the brewing love for each other had made that die out.

'_Ah, thinking about me again, are we?'_ Clef began, and Umi tried the hardest to block him somehow, but he kept on talking and talking. _'I guess he just missed talking this much after seven hundred and what years of being a stuck up old man…' _she mentally said that aloud to tick him off, and triumphed.

'_I'm not a stuck up old man!'_

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Authors Note:** A bit shorter than the first few, but all is good (I hope).

Thanks for Umi san, Selene Thalia and Umi chan for reviewing my fic. Please keep on reviewing to give me inspiration, I beg you! Heheh, I am but a poor, fan-fic writer. I don't make money out of this, so the only satisfaction I could get from doing this is for you to review my work. Please…

-Glittering Eyes-

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter like the first few. I love Clemi, hurray! Oh, if you think they had sex in the lagoon, no. I'm trying my hardest to keep this a Teen Rate. And forgive me for the terseness of the conversations; I intend it to be like that, since the first few chapters are kinda awkward in spirit. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4 Fluid Confessions

Previously On Chapter Three…

**Previously On Chapter Three…**

Umi remained silent, and ate half of the cookies on the platter, as she and Clef kept talking silently in their minds. It was only to Umi's knowledge about Clef's unknown repertoire of attitude; he wasn't stuck up, some have seen it- mostly it happens when Umi annoys him and he hits her with the over-sized staff he always carries around. But it doesn't happen now, ever since the war, they rarely argue like that. Probably the brewing love for each other had made that die out.

'_Ah, thinking about me again, are we?'_ Clef began, and Umi tried the hardest to block him somehow, but he kept on talking and talking. _'I guess he just missed talking this much after seven hundred and what years of being a stuck up old man…' _she mentally said that aloud to tick him off, and triumphed.

'_I'm not a stuck up old man!'_

--

**Maybe This Time**

Chapter 4: Fluid Confessions

"_Maybe this time_

_It'll be lovin' they'll find_

_Maybe now they can be more than just friends_

_She's back in his life_

_And it feels so right_

_Maybe this time,_

_Love won't end_

_-Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy"_

--

Later that day, Hikaru and Fuu sat merrily down the grass filled land, making garlands of flowers and crowns. Umi, who had been awfully quiet the past few days, had set in a new mood this moment- busying herself with Presea and Caldina teasing her about her love life during her years of absence in Cephiro. She was flustered and embarrassed every time the two ladies pried her for answers, which she reluctantly responded to, having nothing to say anyway.

"So?" Caldina cheekily grinned at her, poking Umi's side teasingly. "Yeah, Umi; I'm sure you have tons of stories to tell us." It was Presea this time, stressing her words strongly for her double edged statement. Hikaru and Fuu, who had been watching this entire antic just laughed, shaking their head comically as they both glanced at Umi who raised her hands up and plopped down the cool grass, her long blue hair creating a pool of locks, shimmering down the sun, her expression differing in contortion, frowning and lips pursing in frustration.

"I told you already, I've got nothing to tell!" she muffled on her words while her hands covered her face. But Caldina didn't stop, now hovering over her awkwardly, tickling the helpless Water Knight.

"Oh c'mon Umi," she started; her hands now holding Umi's over her head. "It's been four years. It's nay possible that you didn't have a lover during those times."

Umi frowned even more, struggling from Caldina's restraint, fumbling about to break free. "What about Hikaru and Fuu? They didn't date anyone there for as long as I did…" The said girls chuckled, staring sarcastically at their friend; Caldina however, didn't give her a satisfactory look, but instead, shook her head and slowly moved away from her, glancing up at Presea who seemed to take this as a cue.

"But they had Lantis and Ferio, and you didn't-" she said, matter-of-factly, reminding her that she didn't exactly have a lover in Cephiro during her stay like the two remaining Knights did; although Ascot was there, everyone knew she only regarded him as a little brother, so he was out of the question. This made Umi stop in her tracks as she sat up, averting from Caldina and Presea's suspicious glares and eyed Hikaru and Fuu who seemed to have the same look on her faces. "Or did you?" the illusionist teased unknowingly, snickering at Umi.

Umi sighed, "I didn't, okay?" picking a small flower, she began to play with it in her hands, letting her question to quiet down her friends. "Besides, it's none of your business- really."

"I'm sure there's more to that, Umi." Presea ruffled Umi's hair, a slight sad look in her eyes. "We're onto you, Umi-chan."

--

For the past half hour, everything has been quiet ever since Caldina and Presea left; Umi rejoined Hikaru and Fuu earlier, who were now trying on the beautiful flower crowns on her heads, giggling and chuckling softly at each other.

Hikaru had pink and white blooms docked on her fiery red hair, accentuating her braids with tiny small flowers that soothed on her locks. Fuu had settled with yellow flowers, lined with green leaves that she made into a head band, complementing her blonde hair and green summer dress.

"Wow Fuu, that is so cute!" Hikaru squealed, her hands held to her cheeks. "I'm sure Ferio would love it!" She added, making Fuu blush tremendously, squirming around her forest green tube dress; her hair, now grown half way down her back touching her beautiful cream skin.

"Uh yes, Hikaru-chan- oh, and is that the dress Lantis-san gave you?" Fuu said as politely as ever, examining the soft fabric that delicately dressed her dear friend. It was a little black dress which was lined with a subtle pink satin underlining.

Umi nodded in approval, "For a guy, he sure has a good taste in fashion." She commented, admiring her own work with the flowers. Hers was made into a half band, attached to a royal blue ribbon. She arranged her hair in a loose bun, with few stray strands from the bunch, falling graciously on her shoulder, twirling them around her finger to give it a slight curl.

"Umi, you look like a fairy!" her red headed friend said, clasping her hands together with Fuu who agreed just as much. "And you seem happy too, any special reason behind that, huh, Umi?"

Umi blushed, jerking her self away to avoid the question, as she tied the knots on her ribbon as Fuu tilted her head to the side, watching Umi as she nervously strayed away.

"Umi-chan," Fuu started again, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Are you keeping something from us?" she asked, anxiousness filling her green eyes.

Umi cleared her throat to begin, but one of the Castle guards interrupted them and called out to the said knight.

"Lady Umi, the Master Mage wishes to see you." He said in a courteous bow, the three Magic Knights looking back his way.

"I wonder what he wants," Hikaru crawled towards Umi with a questioning look. Umi stared just as curiously, shrugging her shoulders as she slowly ascended to stand up.

"Anyway, I suppose I should go meet him. I'll see you two later, okay?" she smiled and turned to leave, waving her friends goodbye.

Hikaru and Fuu watched as Umi faded into the hallway, her figure dissipating down the path. Fuu instilled the look of concern in her eyes, and Hikaru noticed, a naïve, innocent smile creeping on her face.

"Fuu, if something's bothering Umi, I'm sure she'll tell us soon." The Wind Knight smiled in return, nodding her head in favor. "Yes, I know she will."

--

There was a soft knocking on the door that made him jump start back into reality, darting back to the huge oak door. He smiled to himself, as he walked towards it, hearing the impatient tapping of a foot from beyond the borders of the room.

…_**Maybe this time...**_

'_She's always impatient,'_ he told himself inwardly, reaching up for the knob as he opened the door, only to find the most alluring sight he has ever seen. Clef stood there speechless, his body rendered stiff as she entered, filling his dull room with life and effervescent energy that he always sought her of having. His eyes seem to wander all over her; her beautiful bright blue eyes, her creamy pale skin, her slender physique, and her soft blue hair. He can't help but draw himself to her, his breath choking up his words, holding her as close as possible, his head hovering over the flower adorned part of her hair, taking in as much air as he could to smell the sweet fragrance of her.

"Clef," Umi called out softly, tugging on his sleeve. The Mage didn't notice at first, but the second time, he did, quite pleasurably. The Water Knight gently bit on his ear whispering softly to him; "Are you even listening?" She had on a perplexed look on her face, matching his.

"Uh oh, sorry… I wasn't…" He drew his eyes down on her shoulder, tempted to kiss the small spot where her hair gingerly landed. Umi took a deep breath and smiled, pulling away from the embrace. "The guard said you needed to see me; need anything?" she asked, though perfectly knowing that he just wants to spend time alone with her.

…_**It'll be lovin' they'll find…**_

"Just wanted to see you," he answered honestly. "I thought so." She meekly replied as he began kissing her forehead softly. "You look so beautiful today, you know that?"

Umi blushed, folding her hands together as he guided her to seat down a couch that was positioned to overlook the view from the balcony. She had always known that he was the romantic type of person, but being the subject of his affection was another thing. All this thought created a smile to form on her lips, Clef watching this change of expression in her, staring down her luscious lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss those again. His thoughts began to waver again to last nights events, his hand brushing on her arm smoothly, tickling her a little.

"Do you like it?" Umi said, as she stood up and displayed herself graciously before him, referring to her attire and do.

The Mage studied her with a queer eye, working out every detail in his mind, picturing her in a vogue portrait as she spun around to give him a good look of her back, her dress and ribbon fluttering in the air with her swaying movement.

… _**Maybe now they can be more than just friends…**_

"I do," he smiled. "You look like a goddess; my very own goddess." Clef pulled her back to him, holding her waist as he sat her down on his lap, nuzzling gently on the curve of her neck, placing soft, chaste kisses that made her shriek and blush at the same time.

Umi looked straight in his eyes, finding his words at bay in its reflection, telling her the things he wanted to say; his eyes being the window to his soul shown before her. Her heart rapidly began to beat in a flurry of romance and love, her muscles tensing up every time his hands would graze on her skin; the bareness of her back produced by her simple white dress. The tingling sensation she felt when he'd twirl his fingers around her dainty locks, as playfully as he could, showing his amusement every time he'd smile at its softness. Umi was like putty in his hands, melting down in his embrace, her eyes barely leaving his as she settled her gaze on his soft lips, whispering words of love in her ears, teasing her with his hot breath coursing down to her neck, where he muses memories of his fancies about her; holding her, loving her.

… _**She's back in his life…**_

"Umi," he breathed heavily on her bosom, snuggling his cheeks ever so delicately on the ample part of her heaving chest, as she looked down to meet his eyes, questioning. "I'm sorry for not letting you know how I felt before, I was afraid that-"

The girl held his head close, easing up on his soft lavender hair, her index finger pined on his lips, ceasing his words, "That I might turn you down, is that it?" she asked, her hand holding his' tight against her own, moving it to her face, trailing kisses over it and on his delicate fingers. Clef let out a pleasured moan, responding to her question with a simple nod and a grave expression that was also her own.

… _**And it feels so right…**_

"I guess I was afraid too… I should've told you, but I was wary because I didn't want to leave Cephiro in thoughts of a hopeless romance. And that…"

Umi's breathing began to pick up, a sob eluding from her, the words she said fading into soft cries of sadness. Clef saw the grief in her eyes, reciprocating the feeling but kept on suppressing it not to let her down. He wanted to protect her, like he's supposed to. There was nothing in this world that he would not do just to see the beautiful smile on her face once more; but this tears, somehow gave him relief, as the events had already passed on, and now, they were together; warm in each others embrace.

… _**Maybe this time…**_

"Clef, I love you…" she said, hovering her face over his, her forehead leaning against his, her watchful eyes smiling in spite of the tears she just spent- "I love you with ever fiber of my being, I just wanted you to know that." As she inched forward, she could see his lips move in speech, returning her words of favor to her, regarding his emotions into her heart, etching it there forever in their memory.

…_**Love won't end…**_

With a swift movement, he had her pinned on the couch, kissing her passionately and deeply, showing her the depths of his love for her, his hands clasping against hers, fingers entwining together as they kissed intensely and lovingly; their bodies very close and intimate in this dance of passion being displayed by their lips.

--

"I wonder what's taking Umi so long?" asked Hikaru to her friend, who had been in wonder herself; their footsteps echoing the hollow hallway. "I don't know Hikaru-chan, but maybe we should check her out in Guru Clef's room, he did summon her earlier. He might know where she is." The Fire Knight nodded, following Fuu's tracks as they walked towards Clef's room.

The silence was deafening, and the only audible sound there is, was their footsteps. From the corner of the hall, another set of stomping noise fluttered the empty path, only that this one was brusquer and seemed to be in a hurry. They curiously, the two glanced at each other as they ceased their pace, and looked straight-ahead, wanting to know who owns the stomping and running clamor down the hall.

It didn't take long until they stumbled upon a familiar face, Ferio. He was blushing ferociously he scurried away from the hall and began to pace towards them. His lover, the Wind Knight hurried to him, holding his arm as she asked him. "What's wrong, Ferio-kun?"

The Prince of Cephiro only shook his head, laughing uncomfortably as he pushed the girls away from the hall, the two girls wondering what's troubling him. "It's nothing Fuu-chan. Ah, Caldina and Presea were looking for you; I think they're in the lounge."

Hikaru brushed away from his hold, darting back to the hall they were walking in to, "We're still looking for Umi, we'll follow them in the lounge when we see her." She explained in which Ferio manically waved his hands to, blurting his words out incoherently. "I think she's fine. We should just meet with Cal and the others. I'm sure Lantis is missing you Hikaru, so lets."

Ferio basically dragged the two girls carefully to their destination, the flushed exterior of his face still fuming bright red.

"Are you keeping something from us?" Fuu glared seriously at him.

Clearing his throat out, he spat the words out in panic; "No, no, why would I? He-he-he…" he answered nervously, but obviously, Fuu didn't buy it- of course, this was against Hikaru's point of view, just being excited over-all to be reunited with Lantis again.

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Author's Note: **Wondering what made Ferio rush away from the hall? What do you think caused him to jerk away like that? Heheh, I'm such a tease.

Well anyway, we're just a few Chapters away to the end; so please keep on reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5 Dilemma

Previously On Chapter Four…

**Previously On Chapter Four…**

Ferio basically dragged the two girls carefully to their destination, the flushed exterior of his face still fuming bright red.

"Are you keeping something from us?" Fuu glared seriously at him.

Clearing his throat out, he spat the words out in panic; "No, no, why would I? He-he-he…" he answered nervously, but obviously, Fuu didn't buy it- of course, this was against Hikaru's point of view, just being excited over-all to be reunited with Lantis again.

--

**Maybe This Time**

Chapter 5: Dilemma

"_She's smilin' like she used to smile_

_Way back then_

_She's feelin' like she used to fee_

_Way back when_

_They tried, but somethin' kept them_

_Waiting for this magic moment_

_-Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy"_

--

"Umi, where have you been?"

Fuu gave a head start, as Umi entered the spacious lounge. She had no idea why Fuu and Hikaru looked at her so gravely, and it made her wonder. She sat next to Ascot, who was now in a much better condition unlike he had been the other day. Umi assumed that her presence might make him uneasy, though it didn't show. She hadn't been paying attention to Hikaru and Fuu's interrogative questions, and completely forgot to answer the first question Fuu shot at her when she came in. At last, Fuu cleared her throat and Umi turned to face away from Ascot and now, to Fuu and Hikaru.

Umi blinked several times; confused, "What?" she finally began to say, and almost hopeless, Fuu dropped her head down and sighed.

"You haven't been listening to me, are you?"

The Water Knight honestly nodded her head, blankly staring at her friend. She had no idea what the fuss was about, and she did noticed Ferio's utter nervousness as he shifted his gaze to and fro her.

"W-what's going on..?" Umi's voice was loomed with curiosity, stuttering her words our shakily, knowing that there was something wrong they weren't telling her. She looked at Hikaru to read her expression, but as always, she had her self immersed in Lantis; by now, Umi's head darted towards everyone else's, prying for answers she had been asking herself.

"What?" she asked again and everyone sighed heavily. "Is something wrong?"

Caldina stifled a forced laugh and leaned towards her, "Fuu got worried 'cause you went missing for a couple of hours." This time, Umi was certain that it wasn't just that, which made Fuu incredulously pin those questions; she could clearly see the worry in Fuu's eyes, watching her expression change from doubt to plea.

"Uhm, Fuu…" Umi was about to ask Fuu, when the door opened behind them as Clef came in. He stood by the door, perplexedly looking over at them, not used to the new environment of silence around them.

Hikaru smiled at Clef as he resumed in his usual seat. It was amazing how Umi and Clef had the same expression when they entered the room, but she didn't bother prodding more interest in it when she heard Fuu growl at Umi angrily. She was shocked and was forced to hold on to Fuu, when she partially stood and slammed her hands on the coffee table.

"Fuu, what's wrong?" she innocently asked, rubbing her friends shoulders to calm down.

The rest of the people inside the lounge was pretty much as shocked as Hikaru was, more so, was Umi who had no idea where all this anger and frustration came from. "I don't understand where you're getting at Fuu, but you didn't have to shout."

Now, Umi was slightly over her temper; her curiosity was now turned into anxiety. And Fuu's indirect ploy at the matter didn't help either; this was so unlike her, she used to be always straight to the point. Though, this raised a question to her mind-

'_Fuu, what's gotten into you… is it this serious you're playing red tape with me?' _Umi sank in her seat, hands clenching on her skirt.

--

…_Fuu_ couldn't help but wonder where Umi was; the past few days, she wasn't herself. She knows she was keeping something from her and Hikaru, but to what it was, there was no clue. Umi was good at this kind of game. But this time, the emotions would always pour out from her eyes and she couldn't keep the sorrow any longer; and Fuu can't help but get worried.

"Calm down Fuu, I'm sure Umi would be back soon."

She turned to Hikaru who sat on the couch lazily, her head propped on one of the hand rests. "Really, I need to go to Guru Clef's room and see if Umi is there."

When Fuu was about to turn the knob open, Ferio abruptly stopped her, "she's not there, I was- uhm, she already left when I dropped by there." Fuu wasn't so sure, but Ferio did pass from Clef's hall and who knows better if Umi was still there, but him.

"Okay, I guess I'll check her room."

Hikaru gave her a nod and told Fuu she's to wait for Lantis there instead. And before Ferio could stop her, she had already closed the door behind her and walked straight to Umi's chambers. The room seemed untouched and tidy when she got there; obviously, Umi wasn't there. Fuu heaved a sigh; it was so like Umi to leave without telling. And now was one of those days when she'd just disappear without giving them notice, sometimes, she wonders where Umi goes and what she does.

She smiled, as she saw a picture of her, Umi and Hikaru displayed on her side table. It was the once taken at the first day when she and Hikaru moved in her unit a couple of years ago. They were all so happy, and Umi kept the memory dear to her heart as she always reminisced that day when the three of them gathered around and talk about their lives together.

"Umi,"

Fuu seated herself on Umi's bed, and continued to hold the picture in her _hand…_

--

…_**She's smilin' like she used to smile way back then…**_

"Fuu…" Umi and Hikaru chorused, calling out Fuu worriedly. The emerald-eyed girl glanced at them both, tears forming on the rims of her eyes.

"We promised to stay true to each other," Fuu began to say and stared at Umi. "But Umi, how could you keep from me and Hikaru?" At first, Umi was surprised and didn't know how to react. Clef, who was seated on the other end of the circle, had the same look. His heart raced, but it wasn't that he's afraid, if the truth comes out, he'll face the consequences.

…_**She's feelin' like she used to feel way back when…**_

"Fuu," Clef interjected Fuu's next comment and stood up, taking Umi's hand in his. "If Umi kept something from you, I am at fault."

Everyone turned their heads to Clef, surprised and unknowing of his said faults. Umi was just as awestruck as they were- _'would he…'_ right now, she could feel the beat of her heart getting louder and louder on her chest.

…_**They tried, but somethin' kept them…**_

Hikaru was more confused than the rest, the turn of events was so swift, and she couldn't keep track of them anymore. But instead of breaking the ice and lighten up the mood, she sat there quietly next to Lantis, listening to Clef's speech.

"Umi and I are in love," he sighed happily, looking down at Umi blushing and lovingly gazing up at him. "I didn't make it clear to her if she can tell anyone, so she might have assumed that I don't want our affair to be known. But now, I am proud to say that-"

…_**Waiting for this magic moment…**_

Clef went down on his knees and kissed Umi's hand, "I love her, and I want to marry her."

Caldina gasped, Presea clasped both her hands together, Ascot smiled, Lantis and Lafarga exchanged looks of approval, Hikaru squealed in happiness, Ferio sighed in relief and Fuu…

"I'm sorry if I accused and got mad at you, Umi-chan. Forgive me."

Umi was yet again out of her body again. She froze on her seat, eyes still locked with Clef's. She couldn't believe the last words he said, _'M-marry… me…?'_ she felt her throat dry up, as she found herself choking on her words. It was hard for her to speak, still enthralled by the sudden proposal. But as she opened her lips to speak, Clef placed a finger on it and smiled.

"Save it for later. I can do better than this, y'know."

She smiled at this and nodded; he was such a romantic, and a gentleman at that. Soon, everyone was congratulating and shaking hands with them. Presea and Caldina came to her earlier and hugged her tight, saying how happy and pleased they are. Even Ascot came to her; he was a good guy for wishing them the best. He told her that he's fine now, and he can't be any happier for her. Lantis, Lafarga and Ferio were now discussing things with Clef in the balcony, and she could see Clef's blush emanate from the distance when Lafarga whispered something to his ear. He was so cute when he blushes.

"Umi," Hikaru was now holding her hands, eyes watery with tears. "I'm so glad you and Clef are finally together. I'm so happy; I feel buckets of tears coming along!"

They both giggled and pulled each other in a tight embrace, sobbing and sniffling through their happiness and joy. Fuu stood behind Hikaru all the way, and kept her eyes on Umi. The Water Knight beamed on the Wind Knight, knowing all too well how happy she is for her.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry." Umi's eyes dropped to her side, averting her gaze away from her best friends. "It's alright Umi, I understand."

Hikaru and Fuu sat beside Umi and kept themselves in each others hand.

--

"Clef,"

Umi opened the door to his room and allowed herself in. She found him standing outside his balcony, deep in his thoughts. He was unaware of her presence, and the mischievous Water Knight found this amusing and snuck up behind him, and jumped on his back as she playfully placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I dropped by to say goodnight. Hikaru, Fuu and I are staying together in my room, so I can't linger here for long."

She slid off him easily as he turned to face her. Clef immediately pulled her in his arms, hugging her tenderly. Umi smiled and rested her head on his firm chest, enjoying the feel of his protective arms wrapped around her. There were no words said, and they remained standing there under the horizon; the stars beaming down upon them as if giving them their graces for the love they shared together. Clef brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled.

"Clef, aren't you tired of this?" Umi asked, referring to him being the Master Mage of Cephiro. "I mean, you're over seven centuries old; and all those time, most, if not, all of it… you spend in service to Cephiro." She looked into his eyes; welling up with emotions and need.

Clef nodded, "I know," he held her even closer, inhaling her sweet frail scent. "That's why I want to be with you." After that, he breathed a heavy sigh and looked down at her, fret and agony impending his gaze. "But I don't think Cephiro is ready for such a drastic change; especially for someone who has been around before they were even born."

"Oh, I see…" was Umi's monotonous respond, whose face is now buried in her lover's chest.

"Maybe you should go back, they might be waiting for you."

Umi nodded, reaching up as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Clef seemed to like this and pulled her up to him, kissing her back with a little more passion. He didn't want to let go, but knew she needs to spend time with her friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too."

With that, Umi walked back towards the door and gave Clef one last look as she blew him a kiss before she left the room. She lingered behind the door for a while, recalling the words he said and finally shook her head to off the tears in her eyes.

"I thought everything was fine already…"

--

"I'm back."

Umi gleefully masked her pain, as she leaped her way to Hikaru and Fuu, who had arranged the coffee table with snacks and goodies for the night. They haven't had a full-fledged sleep-over together in months. And now was the right time to commence one.

"Umi," Hikaru crawled towards Umi away from her cushion, with a load full of curiosity in her eyes. "Mind telling us how you and Guru Clef came to be?"

At first, Umi was a bit hesitant to tell them, but later on, the story came out more fluidly, with Umi exhilaratingly explaining them the twist and turns of events during the past nights of their stay in Cephiro. While Hikaru couldn't help but get visibly amused, Fuu remained seated across them, listening to Umi.

"And yesterday, was our first day together."

Umi giggled, _'I'll forever cherish those memories…' _she thought,as Hikaru clung to her arm happily. "So that's why you've been gone for so long." Hikaru teased, nudging on Umi. Fuu's eyes lit up and came closer, repeating Hikaru's question her own way.

"Uhm, yeah; I was in Clef's room the whole day. We went on about everything, and soon he got back to his work. That's when I went to the lounge where I found you."

Fuu snapped her fingers and looked at Hikaru, "Now I know why Ferio ceased us from going there." Hikaru blinked and put this in thought, laughing as she remembered how flustered Ferio was.

"H-he went to Clef's room? What do you mean?" Umi asked and the two girls nodded with a sheepish grin. "No worries Umi, we understand." And they gave Umi a wink, which she didn't understand was for.

Later on, the two explained themselves about the topic, and Umi's face was as a red as a tomato now and she had no choice but to cover her face with her hands, as she embarrassingly squirmed in disbelief of her friend's thoughts. Hikaru and Fuu laughed all the more, which made Umi blush even harder.

When the laughing subsided, they all regained their composure and Fuu got the same serious look on her face as the one she had on earlier in the lounge.

"Actually, it wasn't the affair I was onto when I started at you earlier…" Fuu grimly said, sighing heavily. "I had no idea about you and Clef until he revealed that for himself."

Hikaru tilted her head to the side and glared at Fuu, "Fuu…" her expression grew dark, recalling Fuu's confession during Umi's absence a while ago.

"I went here to your room in search of you, Umi, and…" Fuu pulled out a magazine under her cushion and showed it to Umi. The Water Knight's eyes grew wide in surprise, it was the size of dinner plates and you can quite tell she was petrified in awe. She stopped dead in her tracks, as her body began to tremble, taking the magazine from Fuu's hand; her image printed on the cover.

"Fuu, I…"

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! Watch out for the next chapter. Don't forget to Review, and tell me what you think. Oh, and don't forget to make a guess what's on the Magazine!


	7. Chapter 6 Run Away

XoXoXo,

**Previously On Chapter Five…**

"I went here to your room in search of you, Umi, and…" Fuu pulled out a magazine under her cushion and showed it to Umi. The Water Knight's eyes grew wide in surprise, it was the size of dinner plates and you can quite tell she was petrified in awe. She stopped dead in her tracks, as her body began to tremble, taking the magazine from Fuu's hand; her image printed on the cover.

"Fuu, I…"

**--**

**Maybe This Time**

Chapter 6: Run Away

"_Maybe this time_

_It'll be lovin' they'll find_

_Maybe now they can be more than just friends_

_She's back in his life_

_And it feels so right_

_Maybe this time..._

_Maybe this time_

_Maybe this time love won't end"_

_-Maybe This Time, Michael Murphy"_

**--**

She shook her head and placed a hand over Umi's. "Was this that's been bothering you these past few days?"

Umi nodded, "I thought I could keep this from you, well, until I find the right words to explain myself… but I guess you caught me."

"I see," Fuu tersely responded, looking at the photograph of Umi in the cover being held out a ring by a young bachelor in a party of sort.

"Yes. Remember the reunion I went to, with my parents? It was where it all started…" she bitterly said, brows frowning.

"I also got worried when we were to go back here. Actually, I was reluctant, knowing that I'd see Clef again. I refused him and Ascot. Though, Ascot you two already know- I only see him as a brother. But Clef, I just can't… I tried, but I failed. I failed miserably."

They all sat there with their hearts heavy with grief, most especially Umi.

"My grandparent's, they arranged a fixed marriage for me; for the clan, for the sake of the Ryuuzaki businesses; for the sake of money." Umi smirked, retorting on her own words, "I had seen that coming though; I always knew it would come about."

Hikaru and Fuu looked at her worriedly and questioningly, the former speaking up first. "What do you mean, you've seen it coming?"

Umi smiled gravely, combing her hair through her fingers, "Being born in a rich, wealthy and well-up family isn't always as good as the media makes it looks like. So we have plush-carpeted floors, huge mansions, luxurious cars, all the things anyone could want materially in life…" she stopped to take a deep breath and closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, "but all those, they are just there to satisfy what we lack in life. And that's freedom. We're unhappy, for most part. Our tangible wants and needs maybe be sufficed, but our hearts are always empty."

The Fire Knight moved closer, "Oh Umi…" she hugged her friend close, cuddling on her soft blue hair.

"What about Clef? Are you…" Fuu asked sadly, looking in Umi's eyes that had the same sadness, as if trapped in her own dilemma.

--

The next morning, Hikaru and Fuu woke up an hour late for breakfast. They all stayed up late that night, or were it already morning at that time? Fuu was the first to get out of bed, brushing her soft curls back in place as Hikaru yawned herself to open the windows.

"Where's Umi?" Hikaru rubbed the sleep away from her eyes as she walked towards Fuu to look at herself in the mirror. Fuu simply shrugged her shoulders-

"She must've left for breakfast earlier, seeing that we've already missed it." Fuu looked out the window and saw the morning sun shining brightly in the sky. She and Hikaru fixed themselves up in their own rooms and changed back into more appropriate clothing's as they ventured their way to the dinning hall.

"Good morning!" Hikaru chirped, running towards Lantis into a hug. Fuu greeted them after Hikaru did and settled herself to her seat; Ferio giving her a kiss as he cleared out of his place, and turned to leave.

Clef also rose from his seat and turned to Hikaru and Fuu, "Is Umi still asleep?" The two young ladies looked at each other in question.

"Eh, wasn't she here having breakfast with you?" Hikaru answered back with a question, "She wasn't in bed when Fuu and I woke up, so we thought…"

"You thought..?" Clef perched on the side of his chair, urging either Hikaru or Fuu to answer him.

Fuu's heart skipped beat, "We thought she was here with you guys…" she turned to Hikaru, who immediately rose from her seat and tagged along the appointments on her side of the table, making a crash on the floor as her plate shattered into pieces with the fork and knives clunk on the marble floor.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Lantis moved to his side and saw Hikaru's distress in her eyes. Ferio rushed back in the dining hall when he heard the crash; there, he found Hikaru and Fuu exchanging looks of fear.

"Is something…" He began, but Clef's voice stood out more as he slightly roared out his question. "Hikaru, Fuu, what's wrong? And where is Umi..?"

The two could not break their shock, eyes worriedly asking each other.

"Umi," Hikaru shakily shook her head towards Fuu, who seemed to have undermined her state of shock when she tugged on Hikaru in panic. "No, no- she can't, Hikaru…"

"Fuu, do you think…" Hikaru desperately grasped Fuu's hand, "What date is it now, in Tokyo?"

Fuu's gasped, "Oh no…"

With hands held together, they both scurried away from the hall and back to Umi's chambers. They're lack of input and explanation alarmed their friends and had them running behind them.

Hikaru stormed inside the room and searched Umi in the bathroom, while Fuu checked the closet. Upon finding the entire room empty, Hikaru and Fuu rejoined back in the bedroom where everyone confusedly looked at the two of them. The two Magic Knights were pale and in the brink of tears.

"Tell me, what's going on?!" Clef could no longer contain his frustration and walked heavily to them.

Fuu turned to him with tears in her eyes; Hikaru, dashing to Lantis where she cried her heart out.

"She left." Green eyes, with all its honesty and sadness communicated with his; Clef didn't understand, what happened.

"Umi, she was having troubles. She didn't want to tell." Hikaru's voice muffled against Lantis' chest plate, her sobs briefly ceasing her every word. "She left."

"What?" Clef was more confused now than ever. Didn't she just tell him she loves him last night? Why did she leave, and without even telling him of her problems. "But, she was just here, last night…"

"Umi can't stay for long. She's to be…" Fuu couldn't bring herself to tell Clef the bad news, she knew he loves Umi very much; it would break him if he finds out. "No, I can't- it's…" She rushed out of the room, hands held to her face as she cried away from the crowd.

Clef then turned to Hikaru; "Fixed marriage…" the young lady slumped down on the floor, sporadically telling Umi's story the way she told them last night.

"She said she had no choice…"

--

…_Umi_ suppressed a sob and turned to Fuu.

"I love him," she said, her words reflecting in her eyes. It was obvious how much she loves him, and they could both see her almost breaking down at the thought of having to leave him behind. "But I have no choice," she bit her lips in frustration, the tears fleeing away from her eyes, "even so; I'll love him like no other. He's my world, and I'll never forget _him..."_

--

Back in Tokyo, Umi returned to her parent's house, who as much as her, was devastated at the idea of a fixed marriage of their only child. They could see the sadness in her eyes, and the couple knew Umi left someone dear for this cause, and it tore their hearts into pieces. Their precious child was be wed to a man she barely knows; worst, she heed no feelings for the said man.

Mrs. Ryuuzaki turned to her husband, tears pouring down from her eyes; "Is there anything we can do?" she asked, clutching the fabric of his clothes as she pulled herself to him, crying.

"If there was a way, but you know him. Father is always strict when it comes to things like this, and I don't want Umi to be on the end of his temper."

--

Clef stared out the sky that evening; it was dark and there were no stars. Everything was covered by the dark clouds in the horizon; the heaviness of the clouds was the same as his heart.

"Umi, I'll never forget…"

He whispered under his breath, missing his dear Umi as he looked down on the Water Knight's fountain, remembering the event that took place in the same spot, the fountain being the witness of his confession to her.

--

"Dear Diary,

_I left Cephiro earlier today without telling them. It was so hard to leave them behind, but I just can't find the courage to bid them goodbye, especially Clef. It hurts, hurts so much. He loves me, and our love is yet to flourish, but fate is cruel to give us so little time to be with each other. Though, I have no regrets; I found out that my love, is after all, not unrequited. In fact, he loves me so much. I could feel it; feel it in his eyes, his words, his kisses, embrace- all of it! I know he loves me._

_But now, I am here… waiting for my hairdresser and make-up artist to fix me up for my wedding. I simply can't put myself in this idea; I may be physically here, but my heart, mind and soul is in Cephiro; in him- Clef, oh how I love saying his name over and over. I'll never forget him. I won't cease to love him._

-Ryuuzaki, Umi"

--

"Wow, you're such a beautiful bride, Umi!"

One of the bridesmaid exclaimed; how dense was this so-called childhood friend of hers not to notice the sadness in her eyes. Umi was known for her shrewd, cold and snobby behavior, so for her to not actually speak a lot in front of these friends of hers, was quite normal. They never sought Umi as an affectionate person, and to them, this marriage really didn't bother her, knowing that all she cares for was to shop at New York and Paris for the latest trends and have coffee in exquisite hotels in Tokyo during break. But deep inside, Umi had discarded all those materiality of the Earthly needs; the only thing she wants now was to be free and go back to Cephiro, to be with Clef.

'_To be with Clef…'_ she found herself mentally repeating over and over and had not noticed that it was just her and her mother left in the room.

"Umi," Mrs. Ryuuzaki smiled at Umi wholeheartedly, holding her child close in her arms. "You're strong, opinionated and smart. I'm sure you'll know when a decision is right or wrong. I expect a lot from you."

Umi couldn't make out what her mother meant, but still lingered in the embrace, suppressing the tears that were about to escape.

"Mom," Umi called out lastly, before her mother exited the room; "Yes, Umi dear?" the startlingly beautiful lady turned to her, smiling sincerely despite the tears she's about to break.

"I love you," she sighed, matting down the satin skirt of her gown. "You and dad, I love you; I'm sorry if I let you down, all of you…"

--

It had been months in Cephiro's timeline, and Clef was still depressed from Umi's sudden departure. Though he tries so hard to hide it from everyone, they know he's hurting within. One time, Lantis came to Clef's room only to find him sulking in one corner of his room, leaving his books astray on his desk; and when Lantis decided to leave, Clef stood right behind him as if nothing happened. The Knight knew he was posing, the tear marks says it so, but the Mage was stubborn and asked him to proceed right to business.

This all happened so quickly. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months; Clef was certainly longing for Umi, and the pain was unbearable. He understood her situation when Hikaru and Fuu explained Umi's side of the story and her problem- but Clef couldn't get over the fact that she left; that's she's gone to marry another man in her world. He was crumbling, and the only cure was Umi.

And another night passed on with him mourning over a lost love. He was defeated in a battle he never knew was already at front. Umi, the love of his life chose to leave without breaking his heart directly; Clef knew why she did this, but he at least wanted to hold her for the last time. And yet, fate deprived him of that- of her.

--

Umi sat languidly in the back seat of her luxurious bridal car. The way the wedding was prepared, it could've been any girl or lady's dream wedding. A beautiful couture gown designed and made by a famous designer, a good looking groom, a fabulous entourage, the intricately adorned wedding hall and reception and all the things the bride could wish for; it was there. All laid out before her, waiting for everything to fall into place as Umi emerged out of the car. Everyone set eyes on her; and from the crowd, she could hear comments about how wonderful she looked, some of them discussing business and fortune that befalls the now to-be-wed "couple", and the sort.

Her eyes began to wonder around her, as one of her friend's patted her shoulder and encouraged her not to be nervous. Umi didn't quite pay attention, but knew all too well what she was on about and thought-

'_Clef, what have I done? You must be suffering there now, and I'm here, causing all this pain and heartache for you…'_

The next thing she knew was something warm wrapping it's self around her. There, she found her mother hugging her, and her dear father soothing her back for comfort. In their eyes she found the same sorrow in hers. Umi felt glad; she didn't feel alone, knowing that her parents understood her feelings.

After the greetings and embraces given to her by family and guests, the music began to play in the background and Umi began to march down the aisle with both of her parents on her side. They were already halfway, and she saw the eagerness and desire of the man at the end and felt fear in her heart.

"Umi," her father firmly spoke despite the choking in his voice, grasping her arm to feel, "it's not too late. You can back out, if you want to."

Her eyes widened as she slightly tilted her head to look at her father. Umi felt her heart leap, was her ears deceiving her?

"Dear child, your father and I love you too. It's not too late." Now, it was her mother speaking. They were now almost at the end, and the man she's about to marry stepped closer and reached his hand for her. Umi stood there and looked at his hand then to his face; she turned to both her parents as if seeking approval, and they nod their heads in response.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, just like the Umi they knew.

With a step backward, Umi ripped the tiara off her head along with the long veil that came long with it. Her skirt swayed along her movement, as she spun and ran out of the hall, holding her gown away from her feet.

There were loud gasps of surprise and anger in the room. Everyone stood from their seats as she ran away, fleeing the ceremonies. The man almost flew from his feet to chase Umi, but was ceased by her father. Then a commotion began, as Umi's grandmother and grandfather shouted the explanation away from her parents.

While all these was going on, Umi continued to dash away, even if she was being chased close behind by the family guards to get her back to the wedding hall. But Umi was determined to flee, even with her stilettos on. And without knowing, she had run towards Tokyo Tower. The people on the streets looked at her curiously, what was a bride doing here running? Then the next events explained it to them, as men clad in black and white followed in pursuit of her; she was a run away bride.

Umi huffed and puffed when she reached the elevator, still in shock from the swift occurrences from the wedding.

"I ran away. I wasn't supposed to- but I did…" she said in between breaths, the people in the elevator looked at her dumbfounded as she began to laugh with her head turned down. _'Thank you, mom, dad…'_

At the top floor, the elevator bell rang and Umi stepped out quickly away from the crowd. She found the spot where she, Hikaru and Fuu stood the other day; willing that they return to Cephiro.

"Clef, I love you…"

Umi closed her eyes shut; she knew that the portal was closed, and that she can't go back. There's no other way back to Cephiro, but the will of the three Magic Knights; leaving wasn't hard, but going back- "Oh Pillar, help me…" Her heart sank heavily on her chest; how she wanted to be with Clef now. If only she could return.

"Miss Umi!" a voice snapped her out from the distance; the guards had followed her back up Tokyo Tower, and she has no escape.

Umi paced back to the end of the observatory, hoping for escape. Sadly, she was cornered. They formed a semi-circle around her, ready to take her away and back to the wedding. She wouldn't let that happen. They have to go over her dead body before they could- her dead body.

Then it struck her; what was life without Clef anyway? She can't live a life on Earth, knowing that someone out there has his heart crushing because she left. She couldn't. Umi stepped further back, and had her self leaning upon the railing. She looked down on the busy street below; she was so high up, and there was no other way.

Again, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She smiled sadly at the guards, as she propped her hands to pick her up from the rail, as she let herself fall down her death. The guards grasped out to her aid, but were all too late. She began descending down fast, her hair and gown fluttering in the air.

"I'll never forget Clef..."

--

Clef stood watching Cephiro's daily activities out from the main balcony. Early that morning, he remembered what he said to her, which might have driven her away.

--

…"_Clef_, aren't you tired of this?" Umi asked, referring to him being the Master Mage of Cephiro. "I mean, you're over seven centuries old; and all those time, most, if not, all of it… you spend in service to Cephiro." She looked into his eyes; welling up with emotions and need.

Clef nodded, "I know," he held her even closer, inhaling her sweet frail scent. "That's why I want to be with you." After that, he breathed a heavy sigh and looked down at her, fret and agony impending his gaze. "But I don't think Cephiro is ready for such a drastic change; especially for someone who has been around before they were even born."

"Oh, I see…" was Umi's monotonous respond, whose face is now buried in her lover's _chest…_

--

"I'm so sorry…" he clenched his fist around his staff, his teeth gritting in self anger. He drove her away; from Cephiro, her friends- from him. How could he have been so dense that time, when just a few nights before, he was chanting to himself that he'd never let go- and that he'd do anything and everything to be with her? But now, she left. He broke his own promise to himself, he failed her; he failed himself. He was the only one to blame. If he had told her that he'd be more than willing to leave his post as the Master Mage; if only he had told her how much she really meant to her; if only…

"Fool; I'm such a fool…"

Hands crept around his body; and behind him, was something soft, warm and gentle. "You're not." Then it spoke, softly. It was familiar; the feeling, the voice…

"Umi,"

Clef turned to face the source of the voice, and found her standing there, a luminous glow of love and happiness wrapping her. His breath was taken away, by her. He didn't know where to start, but she ceased him with her lips and kissed him briefly; but still remained covered in his embrace.

"Maybe this time, we can finally stay forever…" her voice fluttered in his ears like angels singing in the heavens, she was so beautiful in that dress; though she looked exhausted and paled, he wondered why.

Upon seeing that look in his face, she smiled "I ran away, 'cause it didn't feel right. And now I'm here," she reached her hands to his face and gently cupped his cheeks, as he leaned against it lovingly. "The man before me is the one who owns my heart. I can never be happier. Being here right now is enough to take my breath away; enough to take my life away." Clef felt there was something wrong; he feared something he sees in her eyes, what was it?

"Clef, I love you." She said warmly, her face drawn close to his. "I love you too, Umi." And they folded each other in their arms, warmth encasing them both, a faint cold gust of sorrow in her skin.

As their lips met, everything fell right into place; she, with him and him, with her. It was perfect. They were in love, and the passion grew between them even more. It felt good to be with her and he couldn't get over that fact that she discarded her families will for him; something that he didn't do for her.

After a few more lasting moments, the cold began to course through him tremendously, and then faded into nothing. Did she pull away from him? As he opened his eyes to look at her, she began to dissipate in his sight; a happy, yet sad face looking right back at him. And with a smile, she raised a hand to him and waved-

"This was something I didn't get to do before. But now, not saying it would be my regret."

Somehow, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He was shivering, what was going on?

"Goodbye Clef. I'll never forget…"

Then she was gone. Was it just a dream? Is his mind playing games with him again? His eyes began to swell with tears.

"Umi…"

Somewhere outside the castle, was a voice shouting her name. It was Hikaru, mounting over everyone else's. "I wasn't dreaming!" he exclaimed, tapping his staff in a hurry to teleport himself to Hikaru.

Everyone was there, gathered around in a circle with surprise and shock in their eyes. Clef appeared behind them and walked to them as soon as he got there. But there was something wrong. There was crying and sobbing everywhere. Even the male population in the circle had tears in their eyes; then Fuu started to clench her fists onto Ferio's shirt and began to cry as hysterically as Hikaru. He walked closer to ask them, but the sight sprawled on the floor gave him the best answer anyone could.

"Umi…"

There she lay, in the pool of her own blood. Her white dress stained all over. Clef walked timidly over her, cradling her in his arms as he began to rock back and forth, not noticing the tears that began to stream down his cheeks. She was dead; her spirit appeared to him to say goodbye. And she died because of him. She gave her life for their love- something that he couldn't. He should've, in the first place just left with her. And they would've been happy.

"No, I can't take this!" Fuu cried away from the crowd and was followed by Hikaru who cried her heart out back to the castle.

The rest of the group remained watching Clef whisper things to Umi's dead body; as much as they'd want to cease him before he goes crazy, they instead decided to leave him. Knowing that of all time, this is the one he'd want to have his time alone with her; just her.

"Forgive me. I should've…"

With one last cry, he buried his face to her lifeless bosom. Her chest heaved no breath, and her heart ceased from beating. She was truly lost to him now.

--

"Why did she do it, Fuu? Why?" Hikaru began to madly break the plates in the kitchen, while Fuu sat in one of the chairs and cried in her hands. Ferio and Lantis found the two there in hysteria; Umi's death truly tore a piece of them. Just like everyone else. They would miss her; even if she had been gone from Cephiro for five years, she remained alive in their hearts; but now, even in dreams they cannot see her with life.

There was nothing but crying for the past half hour, until a ground shaking earthquake took their attention. There was a massive explosion of magic down the Castle's underground lagoon. And even with broken hearts, they rushed down there as much as their exhausted bodies could give.

First, they found Umi dead in the garden- now what- An enemy emerging from somewhere in the Castle? They had their fill of distress for the day and the days to come. Umi's funeral hadn't even arranged yet.

Down the lagoon, the tremor stopped. And there, they found water swirling beautifully up in the air, as music played serenely in the background.

"W-what's going on..?" Fuu asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

They all shrugged and wandered around the place; they never knew such a place existed in the palace, and apparently, Lantis and Lafarga were the only one's who knew this area.

"Clef..!"

Presea shrieked in fear, pointing to a nearby wall behind them. There, Clef sat with a dagger stabbed to his heart, with Umi sitting beside him; hand in hand, fingers entwined each others.

They were all shocked; Clef committed suicide because of Umi's death. Now, there were two of them dead, and it was all so sudden too. First, they found out about them, and Umi left for reasons already enough said. Then Clef results in depression, but then Umi returned only to be found dead. Now this!

--

…_**Maybe this time…**_

"Clef,"

Their heads darted towards the lagoon, as they heard a familiar voice pronouncing the Master Mage's name.

…_**It'll be lovin' they'll find…**_

"I love you. And I'll never forget."

Umi's face was bright and pleasant; she was full of life and it radiated around her. And to her, was Clef- he was holding her hands, as they danced the waltz together, smiling happily at each other.

…_**Maybe now they can be more than just friends…**_

"Umi,"

He gently pressed his lips over her forehead and sighed, smiling at her contentedly.

…_**She's back in his life…**_

"I love you too. And I'll never forget."

Everyone watched this parade of love in front of them. How was this possible, when they were right behind them, both dead? Then they remembered, Cephiro was the land where Will was everything. Clef and Umi's love for each other had surpassed even death. And there, they were able to be together- 'till eternity.

…_**And it feels so right…**_

The two lovers turned to their group of friends; they both had smiles on their faces, and love certainly painted their gazes. Umi walked to Clef's side to get a better view of her friends, her arms held to his chest.

"Thank you, everyone; Hikaru, Fuu- I wish you happiness. All of you."

…_**Maybe this time, Maybe this time…**_

Clef smiled at them, and held Umi close. He had never looked happier; even in death, they were all glad the two were happy.

"Take care of Cephiro. Its good graces shall bless you with happiness and love. Be well, my friends."

Then the two began to move again, as they danced over the water in a waltz of love they seemed to favor. Their dear friends watched as they faintly disappeared in the mist, their voices fluttering in the air.

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Author's Note:** Please read the finale, after this and don't forget to review! –Hugs-


	8. Maybe This Time Finale

Maybe This Time

**Maybe This Time**

Finale

--

"It's been eight years since then…" Fuu said languidly as she sat down next to Hikaru in the nursery. Hikaru was busy tending to her child; she and Lantis got married about three years ago, and they were happy together. Their daughter was three years of age now, and she was beautiful.

Fuu smiled, as she caressed the young girl's cheek, "Umi, she's so beautiful…" she glanced up at Hikaru and smiled.

"Yes, she is." Hikaru beamed up, adding. "Our Umi was beautiful, but this Umi; my Umi, I'm sure the lovely Water Knight would agree more so."

Then the two friends began to giggle. At one point, they thought what it would be like if Umi was still alive. She would've been thrilled to have Hikaru's first child named after her. Nevertheless, they all knew that she and Clef were happy now in heaven. If making little baby angels were possible, they were sure they have their own now.

"Mama!" a young boy of about five years of age happily stormed in the room, he had green eyes and pale green hair; Fuu was the first one to name her child after their friend; in honor of the Master Mage, he named her child Clef.

And after that, Hikaru vowed if she were to have a girl, she'd name her Umi. It made them feel good to say their names out loud, as if they were still there.

"Clef, what did I tell you about knocking?" the little boy cast his eyes down on his feet and began to squirm. "Sorry. But I really wanna see Umi and have nap time here." He said apologetically, which his mother obliged too quickly.

"Okay, you can stay. But don't wake Umi, okay? Aunt Hikaru had just sent her to sleep." Fuu said sternly, and Hikaru giggled; it was amazing how great of a mother Fuu was. And she was glad she had a friend like her close by to give her advice.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Hikaru started, "I have cookies baking in the oven." She hurriedly got up and rushed out of the room; Hikaru was the same as ever. Knowing her, Fuu stood up and followed her to the kitchen before she burns herself again.

--

"Look Clef," a giggly voice of a blue haired woman billowed in the air. "Hikaru and Fuu named their child after us." She clung happily to him, nuzzling her face on his arm. Umi loved Hikaru and Fuu, and regarded them as the best friends she had always dreamed of. And it was quite thoughtful of them to still remember her by this way; Umi was certainly adorable, she thought.

Clef smiled, "Fuu was certainly sweet. I just hope this Clef gets his brains from his mother." He said jokingly, grinning at Umi who understood the joke very well.

Then the girl began to wake up, and Umi had to tend to her quickly. "Hello," she said softly, nuzzling against the child's cheek and then turned to the little boy named Clef.

"I'm Umi." She glanced up at Clef and told him to come near. "I'm Clef. We're friends of your parents."

The two children just beamed up at them in wonder, with eyes suspended to their white feathery wings. "Are you- angels?" The young Umi asked of her, touching her wings.

"Yes," and she reached down the girl and placed a beautiful headdress over her head- the one that Clef gave her years ago. "That's for you." Umi kissed the girls forehead and walked back to Clef who knelt down before the young boy.

"And here's yours," Clef gently laid his adorned headdress over the young Clef's head, smiling as he ruffled his hair.

"Well, goodbye now. We can play some other time. Before you two get in trouble, you two better go back to sleep. Hikaru and Fuu are coming."

Umi winked at them, as she and Clef began to vanish.

--

"I hope you two are,"

Hikaru was hushed by Fuu as they got in. The two kids were sleeping peacefully in their beds like little angels.

"Aww, they're so adorable, aren't they Fuu?" Hikaru looked at her friend over her shoulder. "Yes, yes they are." Fuu smiled and proceeded to kiss Clef on the head, when she found the headdress he wore.

"Oh my god..!" Hikaru exclaimed, finding Umi's favorite headdress on top of her Umi's head. Fuu had the same shocked looked on their faces.

"Do you think..?" Fuu started, still can't believe what she saw. "They visited them." Hikaru smiled, hugging her friend Fuu.

"That was so nice of them; looking after our children. Oh Hikaru, how I miss them..!" Fuu wiped a tear from her cheek and Hikaru's. The two Magic Knights walked over to their window and watched the clouds move in the clear blue sky. Somewhere, there in the heavens- Umi and Clef are watching over them.

--

**The End**

**--**

**Authors Note: **Reviews please. It's finally finished, I hope you liked it!


End file.
